


All American Rejects

by shoyousugar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Absolute Mess, Alcohol, Cutesy, Drug Use, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, Partying, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut, but it’s there - Freeform, but not explicit I’m not that good, i love the v3 kids, idk how to tag for smut, korekiyo’s still kinky, sassmaster maki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: Maki Harukawa has absolutely no life prospects. She’s just been released from her contract as an assassin meaning she’s free to move on in the world.But today is graduation and all she wants to do is tell Kaito her feelings...In which Maki has no clue what to do with her life after graduation, but at least she has some friends to help her along.





	1. Graduation Day

It was Graduation day for the third years at Hopes Peak Academy. It was time for class 79 to leave and move on to do bigger and better things with their lives. In fact some of them already had plans.

Shuichi had already been working with his uncle for years and was going to continue to do so, whilst studying at college to be able to create his own private business. 

Kaede was so successful in her music and was about go on tour. Rantaro and Korekiyo (who had began dating halfway through their second year) had decided to spend the summer travelling and visiting at least one of Kaede’s concerts. 

Miu and Kiibo were presenting their case of sentient robot rights to the industry of robotics soon which might actually make the news. Gonta was still studying entomology.... 

Angie was moving to Gothenburg and would be opening her art gallery soon which was amazing. Himiko was going on tour as she’d finally embraced that she was a magician and not a mage. Tenko was taking a break from whatever she was doing to join Himiko. 

Kirumi was simply going to university to study law and politics. Ryoma was participating for japan in an international tennis tournament. Kokichi was the only successful prankster on YouTube... that wasn’t surprising that’ would be his profession.

Tsumugi was moving on from cosplay to be a fashion designer and Kaito was still following his wild dreams of being an astronaut. Which couldn’t be further from reality but he made every word sound so real. 

Maki however had no real goal in mind. She had absolutely no prospects. Although she could do anything she wanted, she certainly had the grades for it. For around two years all she’d wanted to do was tell Kaito how she felt. Until one day she stupidly stayed over at his dorm and... well you can guess what happened next. 

Kaede and Shuichi encouraged her to say something especially after their experience, which was something they all agreed not speak of. 

Maki began to shift around parts of her fringe in the camera of her phone but she could Kaito out of the corner of her eye. He towered over Rantaro and Kaede, laughing triumphantly and going on about how he was going to be the first man on mars. 

He was so unbelievably stupid. He was leaving with absolutely no qualifications, it’d be hard for him to get a simple job as a cashier never mind becoming an astronaut! 

‘It must be blissful being that ignorant’ she thought. 

She saw in the camera of her phone as Shuichi appeared behind her and smiled softly. She smiled as she turned around to face him, looking up slightly because of the height difference. 

“Think we’ll stay friends after today?” Shuichi sniggered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Of course, who else would I rant to?” Maki’s smile began to fade as she glanced back over to the wannabe astronaut. 

“Yeah, I’m so glad you were released from... you know” he frowned and looked away. She’d been released from her duties of assassin because she was now too old to be involved with the orphanage. “Yeah well, at least I can move into my own apartment now” she giggled. 

She glanced back over to Kaito, who was still boasting about himself and making Rantaro visibly uncomfortable .“You know this’ll be your last chance to say anything don’t you...” Shuichi smirked as he ruffled his soft looking hair. “I’m gonna do it” Maki declared as she took a long inhale. 

Maki strolled over to Kaito and gave him a warm smile “Hey...” she gulped as she began to regret this due to a terrible gut feeling. “Do you have a minute?” Maki asked, still maintaining her smile.

“Of course Maki-roll, anytime for you!” The brunette began to lead the boy to the empty hallway. It was perfect because it was right next to the gym hall were the celebrations were still going on, yet it was still a private empty space.

“So what’s up?” Kaito asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. She licked her lips nervously, this was already terrible. Although she may not convey it often, Maki was like any other girl. 

She thought that guys were good looking, she did makeup for the fun of it, she liked to have fun. Right now, in this moment in time, she thought Kaito looking so unbelievably stunning. His muscles tending under his shirt, his jaw firmly set, his hair looked to be soft. 

Kaito raised his eyebrow at her, as she hadn’t actually said anything yet. She’d decided how to say it and with new found determination she straightened up and let out a strong sigh. 

“Kaito... I’m not the best with this kind of thing so I’m just gonna say it,” she closed her eyes and swallowed “I really like you, actually I think I might love you. She looked up to see Kaito furrowing his brow, not a good sign already. 

“Oh...” was all he replied and that sent her into a downward spiral. “But what about... that night!” She yelled but not loud enough to attract attention “I’m confused, what was that night then to you. What’s our whole ‘relationship’ to you?”.

“It was just a fling wasn’t it?-“ she didn’t stay to hear the rest. She was gone. Out the fire door and to the smoking area to get away from him. 

The brunette wiped her eyes and was careful not to wipe off any of her mascara, it would be a shame if her hard work was be to washed away by tears. She took shaky breaths and swallowed thickly, like something was stuck in her throat. 

She began to fiddle around with her watch to take her mind off of the situation. It was a rather expensive watch that Shuichi had kindly bought her for her eighteenth birthday just a few months prior. She was grateful to Shuichi for being such a good friend to her. 

“Maki!” The girl spun on her heel to see Rantaro jogging towards her, his fluffy hair bouncing up and down with each step. “What happened? Are you alright?” He must’ve noticed the twinkles of sadness in her eyes just now. 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, it’s just a stupid thing. I’ll get over it... What are you out here for?” She asked, changing the subject. “Oh, I was just coming out for a smoke. It is the smoking area after all” he chuckled as he pulled out his small box of cigarette and a lighter. 

Maki looked back towards the school as Rantaro lit up his cigarette, the distinct smell of nicotine began to waft towards her; burning her nostrils. “Wanna tell me what happened? You don’t have to go into detail or anything” he sighed, turning his head slightly towards her. 

“I just feel stupid really, I guess I’ve learned my lesson now though” She smiled sheepishly to herself. It was true though, she did feel stupid now. “What are you doing this summer?” Rantaro asked as he stepped in front of her to give her full view of his encouraging smile. 

“Nothing?” Maki replied, raising her eyebrow as she didn’t quite know where this was going. “Come with me and Korekiyo, I’m paying for everything. We leave the first day of July”

Maki’s eyes widened and her mouth opened “Wha- No I can’t do-“

“C’mon it’ll be fun, plus I’m paying for everything. What’s the point in being a rich kid if you don’t buy anyone anything” He chuckled as he raised his hand to scratch his head. Maki took a long inhale “Yeah... yeah okay. It’ll be good for me to get away,” she smiled “thanks...”.

“Do you want to try?” He asked as he held the cigarette out towards her. Before she would’ve objected but now she’s realised that everyone’s gonna die anyway so why not try things. “Yeah, thanks” she smirked as she took it from him and took a short drag. She began to cough after doing so as she’d never actually done this before. 

Rantaro laughed as she handed it back to him “I can see why you like that stuff” Maki said. “If you start smoking don’t tell her I let you try your first” Rantaro nodded in the direction of the door where Kaede was charging towards them. 

The blonde snatched the cigarette from Rantaro’s hand with a scowl on her face. “It’s our last day! Can’t you go five minutes without one of these things!” Kaede pouted and Rantaro snatched the cigarette back before taking one final drag. 

“It’s not a big deal Kaede, relax” Maki giggled, amused at how wound up her friend was. “Did you have one as well? Makiiiii!” Kaede really dragged out the last letter of her name to express her annoyance. 

“Anyways, I came to get you guys because my parents and Shuichi’s uncle wants pictures” Kaede smiled brightly, a very cute sight indeed. “You two go on ahead, I’m gonna finish this first” Rantaro told them as he held up his half finished cigarette. 

“Ugh, let’s go Harumaki” Kaede rolled her eyes as she linked arms with the brunette and led her back towards the school. “I’m apparently going with Rantaro and Korekiyo for the summer. So I might finally see one of your concerts” Maki smiled at the other girl. 

“Please don’t let them talk you into taking any drugs and don’t get too drunk buuuut it was exciting that your finally gonna see me perform” she smiled half heartedly. In Maki’s second year she’d began to open up more to people and before she knew it was she was laughing and smiling like nobody’s business. 

The hairs on Maki’s neck stood on end as Kaede leaned closer to her ear “Me and Shuichi saw what happened,” Maki frowned but also blushed “,don’t worry about it, ‘kay?”. The brunette nodded at the blonde still adorning her frown “I still feel stupid about it...”. 

The blonde pouted sadly at her and rubbed her arm. She then, for some reason leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Maki’s cheek “Your not stupid for that”. 

As they approached Kaede’s parents, Shuichi and his uncle, Maki managed to muster up the fakest smile. “Harukawa! Akamatsu! It’s nice to see you too again!” Shuichi’s uncle bellowed, as enthusiastic as ever. 

“Hello Harukawa, it’s been a while” Kaede’s mother said. “Yeah, it’s nice to see you. I’ve been a little busy” The brunette said before assuming her position with Shuichi and Kaede. 

Even after Kaede’s forced them into so many different poses for so many photos, they still manage to look stiff in them. 

Maki strolled away from them a few minutes later after their carers were satisfied with the photos. She’d somehow found herself greeting Miu as she walked towards her. “Hey, where’s Kiibo?” The brunette asked as Miu’s companion was absent. 

“He said he had to go get something. He’s always fuckin’ forgetting something” Miu giggled as she turned her head away. “Don’t ya think he looks so innocent with his grandparents” Miu looked back at Maki and gestured her head towards what she was looking at. 

The brunette looked over to see Kaito, his arms wrapped around his grandparents shoulders and smiling widely for a photo. “Yeah well, they must not know he’s leaving with zero qualifications” The two girls giggled. 

Suddenly the door behind Kaito flew open and Kiibo came sprinting in and towards her and Miu. The robot stopped and held a finger in the air, clearly clutching something in his other hand. He then began to kneel down which sent a pang of worry through both of the girls. 

“Hey Kiibs-“

“Miu will you marry me?!” Kiibo shouted as he held out a small box with a gorgeous diamond ring inside it. “YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU DICK!” Miu yelled, still angry at how he’d acted as if he was about to collapse. “But yeah, of course I’ll marry you...” she said as she turned her face away, blushing profusely and twirling a piece of her hair. 

The entire gym hall was in an uproar, clapping and applauding, some people even yelling things. Maki sighed whilst still half heartedly smiling at both of them. She looked across to the door to see Shuichi trying to get her attention and without hesitation she jogged over and left with him. 

“Ugh, where the hells my bold romantic gesture” Maki growled as she leaned against the wall. “You’ll find someone. Maki Harukawa always finds a way” Shuichi chuckled. “Well this is more or less over,” the brunette glanced back through the door “I think I’m just gonna go home now”.

“Let me drive you, I’ll text me uncle to leave without me” Shuichi said as he began to text his uncle without even waiting for her answer. “I just got my drivers license so I should be able to get my own car soon” Maki told him, just to make casual conversation. 

“Well until then I’m saddled with driving you everywhere” Shuichi chuckled as he guided her through the car park and towards his car. He pulled out of the car park and began to drive down the street, the roads strangely calm for this area.

“Any chance we could get some food, I haven’t eaten all day” Maki whined, flashing her best puppy dog eyes to convince him. “Yeah I’m hungry too” he rolled his eyes at her begging. 

“Do you want me to talk to Kaito?” Shuichi asked, his voice a little lower than a moment before. “No, because we all know you can’t fight and I wouldn’t want you getting hurt” Maki laughed, feeling bad about what she’d just said but it was the truth.

“What? Yes I can” Shuichi pouted. “Fight him with your harsh words? I’m sure that truth bullet really wounded him” Maki laughed as she began to fix her mascara in the mirror. “Explain how I can’t fight” he said, offended by her words.

“Don’t you remember back in second year when you and Rantaro got into that huge fight and you got your ass handed to you?” Shuichi blushed at the thought. “Oh c’mon that’s not fair, he hit me with a chair!” Shuichi laughed, still embarrassed from the memory.

“Was that over the Kaede situation?” Maki asked as she sat back in the seat, enjoying the fresh air coming from the air conditioning. “It was” Shuichi said bluntly as he spun around a corner and into the drive thru of a fast food joint. 

“I know we’ve all agree to not talk about it, but it was really fucking stupid” The two laughed at how true the statement was. “If I thought a picture of me kissing you on the cheek would cause so much trouble I would never have let you post it” he shook his head. 

Maki began to laugh hysterically at the memory of the whole situation “You didn’t make it any better for yourself because your defence was ‘yeah we slept in the same bed because it was cold too’”. Shuichi began to laugh along with her “But it’s just common knowledge that we,” he gestured his hand back and forth between the two of them “are close friends. So it shouldn’t be ground breaking that we’ve slept in a room together”. 

Maki tried to silence her laughs as Shuichi rolled down the window and ordered their food. As soon as he rolled the window back up Maki began to laugh again. Shuichi smiled at her happiness, this was the first time she’d laughed like this in a while. 

“Why didn’t you stop me from saying that?” Shuichi asked as he blinked a few times, trying to understand why she hadn’t defended him. “How the hell was I supposed to know you were gonna say that” she threw her hands in the air. 

“I barely remember that night, I just remember how terrible the hangover was-“

“Why did we think it’d be a good idea to get blackout drunk together” Shuichi laughed, rolling his eyes at their own antics. “Thanks” he said as he rolled down the window and grabbed the paper bag the women was handing to him. 

“I think your defence was the funniest-“

“Oh my god, what’d I say?”

“‘We didn’t fuck, we were just very drunk and spent the weekend together because we are friends. I’m just very fond of this human, but not romantically, but as a friend’” Shuichi said, taking a break every few seconds to laugh.

“OH! I do remember that, I remember overly pronouncing every word and Kaede was so confused” the two continued to laugh and have casual conversation over their food.

Maki couldn’t explain why but when she was around Shuichi, everything was simpler for some reason. Everything was comfortable and she felt safe just being around him. The way his face lit up when they spoke about something he enjoyed, his cute blushing face. He was just a great person...

She passed it off as this was how everyone feels about their best friends, but deep down she knew there was something more. 

After an hour or so of conversation Shuichi drove her to her new apartment. It wasn’t anything special. Just a cheap studio apartment with a car park, it was what she could afford so she liked it. 

“Oh... I’m going with Rantaro and Korekiyo this summer” she said as she turned to him. “Oh...” was all he said as he furrowed his brow, he almost looked disappointed at the idea. “Guess I’ll be alone for the next month” he half smiled. 

“Oh, c’mon, I’ll make sure to fill you in each day on my jaunts across the world” she said mockingly but adorning a reassuring smile. “We’re leaving next week...” the brunette looked away, now feeling guilty for leaving him for a month.

“Just be careful, okay?” The raven haired boy said as he ran his hand through his hair. “You know I will” she chuckled. “Thanks for cheering me up” she blushed as she leaned forwards and pulled him into a hug. 

“And for driving you home, but... yeah... I knew you needed it” Shuichi said with a warm smile, unbeknownst to her as her face was buried in his shoulder. “I’ll text you later” she said as she left the car. 

Shuichi watched as she skipped to her apartment, smiling at her happy face, her perfect figure, her stunning hair. He rubbed his face before letting out a deep sigh. He was glad she didn’t end up with Kaito, but he would never admit that.


	2. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki’s been on her trip with Rantaro & Korekiyo for 20 days now. It still doesn’t stop her from speaking to Shuichi though.

**20** **Days** **Later**

 

Maki leaned across the deck of the yacht she was standing on. She’d always known Rantaro was rich but not a millionaire. She couldn’t complain though, she was really enjoying herself. She stood there, drinking in the cool breeze and the strong smell of the ocean.

 

They were literally minutes away from Alexandria Port. After these next few days in Egypt they were heading home but she had to admit, it had been blissful. Not as much partying as she’d thought there’d be but she didn’t want to jinx it.

 

“Harumaki! Aren’t you gonna have some?” Rantaro yelled from the other side of the deck. There might not have been any partying but, in usual Rantaro fashion, there was no shortage of booze and drugs to go around.

 

The green haired boy held up a bottle and glass of whiskey as she shouted towards Maki, clearly asking if she wanted some. “No thanks ‘Taro. Ease off of that stuff before Kaede kills you” she chuckled half scared of Kaede’s wrath.

 

The green haired boy just waved her off before slurping some of the whiskey from the bottle. “Harumaki, have I told you how _gorg_ you look in that bikini” Rantaro drawled out the gorg as he stumbled over to her with a hand on his chin.

 

“‘Taro stop making her uncomfortable” Korekiyo hissed as he strolled towards them, fanning himself with a fan that was larger than life. Maki rolled her eyes as the three of them strolled back under the shade and sat at the bar.

 

Maki grabbed her phone which was buzzing against the wooden counter to see multiple texts from Shuichi.

 

 **Shuichi** **14:59:** Where are you now?

 **Shuichi** **15** : **04:** Are you asleep?

 

She giggled at how even if she was asleep there was a chance his texting would wake her. The brunette typed in her passcode and began to text back.

 

 **Maki** **15** : **12:** Sorry, I’m in Egypt now, I think you’re 7 hours ahead

 

She sent and hesitantly placed her phone back down, but just as she did it buzzed and revealed that Shuichi had texted back lightning fast. “Seriously though Harumaki, the amount of guys who’ve hit on you and you haven’t screwed a single one” Rantaro pouted as he pouted a drink for himself and Korekiyo.

 

 **Shuichi** **15** : **12** : Oh are you going to see Kaede? Also I’d get heat stroke if I went anywhere like that

 

The brunette giggled at him. “She’s not even listening ‘Taro, give it up” Korekiyo chuckled as he drank from his glass, his lipstick smearing over the edge.

 

 **Maki** **15:13:** It’s not as warm as you’d think it would be, and yeah Kaede’s shows tonight

 

She tapped her finger in the edge of the phone, eagerly awaiting his reply. “Harumaki? Yoohoo” the brunette lifted her head to see Rantaro leaning across the counter and staring straight at her. “So who you holding out for, huh? I mean a lot of the guys who made a pass on you were pretty hot” he smiled mockingly.

 

“Not interested in STD’s” Maki laughed as she snapped her attention back to her phone.

 

 **Shuichi** **15** : **14:** Any chance we could do something when you get back? Ngl kinda missing you

 

Maki’s heart stopped at that message, wasn’t that a thing people said to the person they were dating? Or was she just overreacting. Rantaro and Korekiyo witnessed Maki’s slight blush and sniggered as they exchanged a devilish glance.

 **Shuichi** **15** : **14:** Sorry that sounds stupid

Without another word Rantaro threw himself forwards and snatched Maki’s phone “‘Taro! Don’t be a dick!” Maki growled as she reached forward in a failed attempt to snag her phone.

 

“Temper, temper. At least this way we’ll know who’s peaked your interest” Korekiyo smirked devilishly. Rantaro sprinted out from behind the bar and upstairs, Maki following him closely behind.

 

Rantaro laughed happily as he sprang through Maki’s bedroom door and onto her bed. “Y’know I can’t say I’m surprised. I always thought you had a thing for emo. Although I’ll admit, he’s got a whole lot better in the last year” Rantaro smirked wryly as he lay on her bed.

 

“It’s— It’s not like that!” She stuttered, somehow reduced to a blushing mess. She snatched her phone back to see question marks from Shuichi.

 

 **Maki** **15** : **19:** Sorry, Rantaro stole my phone but yeah we should do something when I get back

 

“What do you mean it’s not like that,” Rantaro purred as he peaked over her shoulder “he’s _totally_ into you”. The brunette rolled her eyes and pushed his face causing him to laugh even more.

 

“We’re just friends” Maki sighed as she closed her phone with a soft click. “Who would you rather screw Kaito or Shuichi?” Rantaro laughed as he sat up from the spot she’d pushed him.

 

Maki glared at him with sad eyes before running her hand through her hair, her bangs springing back into place almost immediately. “Oh shit... which one?” Rantaro asked as he made eye contact with Korekiyo who was swaying his hips as he walked into the room.

 

“I still feel so stupid about it, then graduation just made me feel worse” Rantaro furrowed his brow, quickly figuring it that she was speaking about a certain class clown.

 

“Shit... I didn’t know Kaito was such a douche” A strange silence fell between the three.

 

“If it makes you feel better, Shuichi has a larger dick size than Kaito” Rantaro immediately burst into laughter at Korekiyo’s comment, shortly followed by Maki.

 

“How would you even know that?” Maki managed to say between laughs. “We measured dicks in the locker room, then Kaito got offended that Shuichi’s was longer” Maki began to clap whilst she laughed, satisfied with his comments.

 

“Oh my god, ‘Kiyo do you remember when we had to explain what lube was used for to Kaito-“

 

“His response was ‘can’t you just use spit’” The three continued to heartily laugh at the astronauts expense. The two boys were glad they’d cheered her up.

 

 **5** **Hours** **Later**

 

Maki, Korekiyo and Rantaro stumbled through the back door of a large and very fancy concert hall. They were guided through the halls and trudged across the fluffy red carpet which was notorious under Maki’s black heels.

 

They reached Kaede’s dressing room eventually and were astonished when they entered. Kaede stood in a long purple dress, the tail sprawled across the floor slightly. Her makeup was exquisite, her highlight looking like it’d been extracted from a supernova and her eyeshadow matching that.

 

“You look beautiful” Maki greeted as she waltzed over to friend and hugged her tightly. “You look as sexy as Tsumugi right now” Kaede winked causing Maki to giggle at her.

 

“Damn, your stylist outdone themselves” Rantaro said as he pulled Kaede into a hug. “Stunning as usual” Korekiyo said as he also hugged her. “You two are so flamingly gay” Maki giggled causing the two boys to glare at her. 

 

“You guys are gonna make me cry!” Kaede whined, sounding slightly bubbly as she did so. Maki caught sight of herself in the mirror, her red blazer dress almost looking particularly nice in the rooms lighting. She smiled to herself, satisfied with how she looked. She wondered if Shu- No. This was her time away from any thoughts like that. 

 

“I would _love_ to talk some more but you only have a few minutes to get to your seats” Kaede pouted as she opened the door for the trio. “We’ll see you out there” Maki smiled at her as she left.

 

The trio took their seats in the first row and the show began in earnest. Maki didn’t consider herself to be one for classical music but Kaede’s debut was... well it wasn’t like she’d heard before.

 

The songs were like a constant flow, almost mimicking one’s life span with the amount of lows and highs. She was proud to know Kaede, this talented gorgeous girl on the stage. This girl who’s ex boyfriend was her best friend who she was really fond of... what a terrible thing to think.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Rantaro asked as he placed his hand atop hers to get her attention. She nodded her head and smiled shyly “Yeah, I’m fine...”. 

 

As the show finished the three rushed backstage to meet Kaede again and showered her with the praise that she deserved. They were also dragged into several photos that Maki didn’t want.

 

 **The** **Next** **Day** ( **In** **Japan)**

 

Shuichi parked his car and quickly sent a text to say that he was outside. He also took a look at the world clock that said that it was currently 07:34 in Egypt.

 

She wouldn’t be awake yet so there was no need for him to text her.

 

The car door opened and the car sank as Kaito crawled into the car to sit next to him. “Hey, what are you thinking just some beers and food or?” Kaito said, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Yeah sounds good” Shuichi sighed as he began to drive off. “Have— have you heard from Mak-“

 

“Yeah, all the time actually. You were kind of a dick to her you know” Shuichi snarled, keeping his eyes on the road but he could still see Kaito’s glare to the left of him.

 

“I don’t understand, it was just a one night stand” Shuichi raised his eyebrow at him as he couldn’t quite fathom how Kaito thought he was in the right. “It’s not like your one to talk either, didn’t you cheat on Kaede with her-“

 

“No, actually, I didn’t. Just apologise to her and stop acting like a fucking retard!” Shuichi snapped, his patience had quickly disappeared. “Dude, what’s up with you?” Kaito asked and rubbed the back of his neck, slightly worried about his friend.

 

The raven haired boy let out a long sigh as he pulled over and parked outside their local store “Nothing... sorry I just need a drink” he chuckled dryly. “There’s my guy” Kaito boomed before skipping out of the car and into the store.

 

The raven haired boy began to rapidly tap his hand against the steering wheel before gripping his phone and unlocking it. It was 07:43 in Egypt now... maybe...

 

He began to call her and after hearing it ring out for a few seconds he was about to give up, but surprisingly someone answered.

 

“Hey Ichi, I was just about to text you” Maki’s husky voice said from the other end. His eyes flickered back to the store door to see if Kaito was coming, thankfully he wasn’t yet.

 

“So I know you told me not to but I said to K-“

 

“Shuichi!-“

 

“What!? He was a total dick!” Shuichi argued, still checking the door to see if he was coming. “Also I’ll pick you up from the airport when your back” Shuichi honestly could’ve sworn he’d heard Maki’s breath hitch but he was probably imagining it.

 

“Yeah— Yeah, we can get dinner or something too” The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. “It’s always food with you” he chuckled as he watched Kaito waltzing up to the cashier.

 

“True, but you did ask if we could do something when I got back” Shuichi began to blush, he didn’t quite know why though. “I’ll talk to you later, Kaede’s shouting at me” Maki giggled, which would always be a heart fluttering sound. The phone hung up and he tossed it back on to the dashboard.

 

A few minutes later Kaito re-entered the car with his bag full of beer and... pretzels? “Why’d you buy pretzels?” Shuichi laughed as he looked inside the bag. “Because I’m starving!” Kaito whined “And you never have enough food for someone with an appetite like mine”.

 

“I always forget how much you eat. I’m satisfied with normal portions but you on the other hand, can’t go an hour without eating”

 

“Okay, now you’re just mocking me” Kaito scoffed as he pulled the mirror down and started to fix his hair. “You’re such a narcissist” Shuichi cringed at his friend.

 

“It’s not my fault that I have standards on how I should look”

 

“Your looks aren’t the problem, it’s that asshole of a personality” the purple haired boy turned to him, his eyebrows in a deep frown that creased his face. “Seriously what’s your problem?” Kaito growled, now annoyed at his friends barrage of comments.

 

Shuichi let exhaled “Can’t you just apologise to Maki. I mean she left the country because of you..”. It was true, she did. She left to escape having feelings, which was hard because- Shuichi shook his head to rid himself of his own thoughts.

 

It was selfish of him to feel that she shouldn’t need to leave to get away from Kaito. “Oh... where’d she go?” Kaito asked, a frown now gracing his lips. “She went with Rantaro and Korekiyo to travel for a month” Shuichi began to grow nervous. Would she be mad that he was telling Kaito? Surely she wouldn’t be, right?

 

“Jesus... I should try talk to her...” Kaito scratched his goatee, feeling like a douche. “I’m so glad I’ve got backup booze” Shuichi chuckled as he began to drive home.

 

 **That** **Night** ( **In** **Egypt)**

 

Maki found herself clicking along the cold, stone ground of the streets of Alexandria. Rantaro and Korekiyo had somehow convinced her and Kaede to go out clubbing with them. She knew this would be a terrible mistake but who cared at this point.

 

She didn’t care anyway. She’d already had about four martinis and felt like she could knock back a round of shots. Kaede was much drunker. The blonde was strutting around with no heels on and Rantaro was holding her up with one arm whilst holding hands with Korekiyo with the other.

 

Now, fortunately, they were heading to Rantaro’s parked yacht. Which is a sentence she never thought she’d have to think of.

 

However, she would have to share a room with Kaede. Which was an impossible feat sober never mind drunk.Either way, Kaede would still have ‘girl talk’ which she was not looking forward to. 

As they climbed up onto the boat, then further up to Maki’s room, the brunette began to realise something; she was going to throw up everywhere.

 

As soon as she got to her room she dashed to the en-suite and spewed into the previously sparkling toilet. It was disgusting, utterly vile. Clearly withholding alcohol wasn’t her strong suit. 

 

“It’s alright Harumaki, get it all up girl!” Kaede cheered as she held back the brunettes hair. After a gruellingly long episode of spewing, Maki decided it was best for her to get some air.

 

So she strolled back downstairs to sit at the bar. The cold breeze blowing in from the ocean was so relaxing, as was the scenery around her. She could really get used to something like this.

 

She pulled out her phone and gasped when she saw it was 03:30! It certainly didn’t feel like it was that time. She unlocked her phone and began to look through the photos they’d took from tonight, she may as well upload a few...

 

She really couldn’t decide which ones though. She clicked off of that app and tapped onto the phone app. Her thumb hovered over Shuichi’s name, wondering whether or not she should call him.

 

She pressed down on the screen, completely by accident in her drunken stupor. He answered almost immediately.

 

“Hey, you’re up late? Oh, that sounds weird, sorry I just looked up the timezones an-“

 

“Hey Ichi~” she sang before kicking herself for sounding so stupid. “I-Ichi?” He repeated, he sounded cute when he was flustered- no he doesn’t. “I’m so tired, I also threw up everywhere. Kaede’s show was good though, I thought classical music was bullshit until I listened to her”

 

“Wait are you drunk?” Shuichi laughed. “I’ve only had a few!” Maki argued as she put her phone on speaker and lowered the volume to a whisper. “A _few_ too many” Shuichi laughed, she couldn’t imagine how satisfied he must look with his joke.

 

“Anyways, me and Kaito were drinking last night... heavily and we’ve totally trashed my uncles living area” Maki laughed slightly. “Total idiots...” she smirked as she looked through her recent photos, maybe he could help. It’s not like they’re anything special it’s just a decision.

 

“Look at the photos I sent you. Which ones do you think look the nicest?” She asked as she bit the edge of one of her acrylic nails. “Eh-uh-hmm, yeah” Shuichi’s voice cracked several times.

 

“What?” She giggled, confused at his behaviour. “What’s- What’s with the bikini pics?” He stuttered. Maki raised an eyebrow, what was wrong with them? “If you don’t like them then jus-“

 

“No-no-no that’s not it, i-it’s just that they’re too nice” Maki recoiled slightly before bursting into an uncontrollable laughter. “What does that even mean?” She heard Shuichi laugh along with her on the other side of the phone.

 

“It’s just that you’re really pretty,” She blushed profusely “I’d say three, five and nine”. Maki heard him say which ones he liked but she was still stuck on him calling her pretty. It wasn’t that he hadn’t said it before... maybe she was just drunk.

 

“I have to go, I’ve got a lecture in an hour” Shuichi sighed, sounding slightly dejected. “Yeah, hope you do well with your hangover” They both laughed before hanging up.

 

Maki bit her bottom lip and giggled to herself as she tapped her nails on her phone. “Oh my god, he’s totally into you!” A voice yelled in a hushed tone. Kaede came sprinting towards her and sat on the bar stool next to the brunette. “God damnit..” Maki whispered to herself.

 

“W-What?” Maki squeaked, completely caught off guard by Kaede’s appearance. “He is! Give me your phone, I’ll help-“

 

“Kaede!” Maki giggled as Kaede grabbed her phone. “C’mon, just say you miss him or something stupid like that,” Kaede somehow unlocked Maki’s phone “then you can just say you were drunk if it doesn’t work out”.

 

“I don’t know...” Maki pouted and sat her hand on her chin “what if you’re wrong-“

 

“Maki, he’s adorable and super kind and totally into you!” Before Maki got a chance to intervene Kaede had already sent the text. 

 

 **Maki** **03** : **46:** I miss you <3

 

“He’s definitely gonna know that I didn’t send that” Maki laughed at how cringe the text was. It was more of a Kaede text than a Maki text. “Ugh, whatever, it’ll get the point across” Kaede rolled her eyes and leaned over the bar to grab a bottle of water that was sitting on it.

 

“Anyways~” Kaede sang as she fully turned to face the brunette. “You’ve gotta tell me everything-“

 

“As in?”

 

“From Kaito to Shuichi, tell me” and that was the beginning of the end for Maki that night. She’d explained why Kaito pissed her off and that Shuichi was literally nothing more than a friend.

 

Kaede wasn’t impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I’m gonna get another chapter up every Sunday so yeah. Also if you have any prompts or headcannons, comment them and I’ll see if I can fit them into the story.
> 
> Update: If anyone would like to see this uploaded twice a week, I already have another chapter lined up and ready to go


	3. Responsible for my own Happiness?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki somehow made it back alive from her trip and Shuichi stays the night at her apartment.

Maki woke the next morning at god knows what time. What she did know was that the heat in the room was stifling and it didn’t help that Kaede was curled up next to her. Kaede was cuddling her waist in her sleep, keeping her movement limited.

 

She felt Kaede sigh against her back, she was hopefully awake. Luck must’ve been on her side because Kaede rolled over and stretched out her limbs. Maki turned around to see Kaede’s severe bed head and very pale face.

 

“Hungover?” Maki asked wryly. The blonde laughed and nodded “Hungover”. Suddenly the two of them could hear something, they couldn’t quite make out what it was though. Kaede held her finger to her lips to signal Maki to be quiet so they could hear.

 

They could hear a light banging shortly followed by Rantaro grunting. They both immediately knew what was going on. “That’s _not_ okay” Kaede cringed. “You could easily get anyone to screw you” Maki giggled as she sat up.

 

“I used to think Rantaro was asexual but he just doesn’t like talking about sex in public” Maki nodded at her friends comment. “Well yeah, most people don’t” The brunette giggled and began to gather her hair into a pony.

 

“I remember me and Miu traded nudes, that was fun” Kaede reminisced much to Maki’s surprise. “ _Why_?” The brunette cringed. The blonde shrugged and ran her hand through her hair “We were just having fun and it wasn’t like we were attracted to each other. It was just a dumbthing we did once”.

 

The brunette threw herself back onto the bed, she’d enjoyed her trip but she couldn’t wait to get home in a few days now....

 

 **A** **Few** **Hours** **Later** ( **In** **Japan)**

 

Shuichi sighed a long sigh of relief as he left the lecture hall. It was all so long and boring, in fact he’d already known everything the lecturer was telling the class. Maybe it would be pointless to go for the first week or two...

 

He rubbed his hands together as he fell into his car. It was freezing, unlike Egypt, it must have been burning over there right now.... he sighed again. Shuichi ran his hand through his hair and picked up his phone.

 

It was a habit at this point now, he’d opened up his messages with Maki as soon as he opened up his phone.

 

 **Shuichi** **16** : **07:** Think I’m gonna ditch lectures for the next two weeks, I already know the basics.

 

He sent the text and the little note to tell him it had been read appeared in mere moments. Then Maki’s name flashed up on the screen. Oh. She was calling him.

 

“Hey, I’m just calling whilst Kaede’s not here” Maki giggled, he heard her shuffle around on the other end. “She’s such a pain in the ass because of how nosy she is” Shuichi chuckled dryly.

 

“True, what happened with your lecture?”

 

“It was just full of things that I already knew, I’m guessing it’s just gonna be the basics for another while so,” he inhaled, trying to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat “my schedules totally free for two weeks”.

 

“Great, we can go on a two week long bender and forget all of our problems”

 

“We could also overdose so let’s not do that” The two laughed at each other. “Since you’re ‘totally free’, when I get back do you wanna stay at my place? I’m gonna be super jet lagged”

 

The raven haired boy smiled widely and ran his hand through his hair “Yeah, should I bring my teddy bear that I sleep with?” He said in a more serious tone than he should’ve. “How Kaede could’ve looked at you and thought ‘I’d love to screw him’, I have no idea” Maki laughed loudly.

 

“But yeah, so it’s a plan when I get back?” Maki said, he could almost hear the blush in her tone. “Yeah, definitely” Shuichi exhaled, completely satisfied with their plans. He heard more shuffling on Maki’s side before she said “Okay, I’ll call you later, Kaede’s coming back”

 

“Yeah... see yah...” the phone hung up but he just sat there, smiling to himself. He was looking forward to this already.

 

 **3** **Days** **Later**

 

Maki felt extremely groggy as she stepped off of the plane. In fact, going through the airport was painful, just so unbelievably painful. Well... it was boring and stressful. She’d been questioned why she had a bottle of shampoo in her bag, which had annoyed her for longer than it should have.

 

However, it made her day when she saw Shuichi standing there with one of those stupid signs. The sign read ‘Maki, but with an STD’ she would’ve hit him if she wasn’t so jet lagged. The raven haired boy smiled brightly at her and broke the sign in half, placing it in the nearby bin.

 

She returned the bright smile and hugged him tightly, he hugged back just as passionately. “Please take me home and order some food” Maki giggled, snuggling into his neck. “Finally, I’ve been waiting here for too long” He sighed, his breath ghosting her skin and causing her hair to stand on end.

 

Shuichi reached down and grabbed her luggage before holding his arm out for her to grab on to. She smiled and obliged, he then began to lead her through the remainder of the airport. “Soooo, who’d you screw?” Shuichi smiled teasingly. “No one actually, not interested in STDs” She smiled sheepishly.

 

“I know, Kaede told me. I just wanted to see how you’d react” He smiled. “What a dick thing to say, guess you’re buying me dinner for being a douche” she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

 

He rolled his eyes and laughed “Let’s just hurry and get to your place” He smiled. They strolled through the car park and eventually found Shuichi’s car.

 

Maki crawled into the passenger seat as he loaded her luggage into the boot of the car. She watched him in the rear view mirror, he was smiling happily. She couldn’t help but smile at his happiness. It was a dazzling sight.

 

Shuichi opened the door and slid into the drivers seat, quickly starting up the car and manoeuvring out through the death maze that is the car park of the airport. “That asshole has ‘SHSL Hoe’” Maki sniggered. “At this point I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they really were” The two chuckled dryly.

 

The drive back to Maki’s apartment was long and filled with music and small conversations. It was all so comfortable and natural, they were both in love with it...

 

Maki glanced at Shuichi, his prominent neck bones, his slim jawline, the soft, fluffy hair. He had become handsomer over the last year, Rantaro wasn’t completely wrong. He almost looked intimidating, which was a shame because he was very kind and caring.

 

As they approached Maki’s apartment complex, Shuichi turned his head towards her. “Just use the private parking” Shuichi’s eyes widened at her reply, she’d literally read his mind.

 

As soon as the two entered her apartment they both collapsed onto the sofa. The raven haired boy jumped up and took in her apartment “It’s pretty nice, it’s also huge considering how cheap it is”. He slung his rucksack filled with spare clothes and toiletries onto the carpet behind the sofa.

 

“Ichi, can you order pizza? I’m gonna die from starvation” Maki groaned as she stretched across the sofa. “Yeah, yeah” he exhaled as he opened up his phone and searched for the take-out that they usually ordered from.

 

“Pizza with peppers, olives and chicken, and a box of fries” he smiled at her, flexing the fact that he knew her order off by heart. “Weird flex but okay” she giggled. Shuichi strolled into the kitchen, she could faintly hear him speaking on the phone but she wasn’t really paying attention.

 

What did peak her interest was the growing frustration between her legs, which was a feeling she’d barely ever felt. Sexual feelings and emotions also were not her strong suit. In fact nothing to do with relationships in general were her strong suit.

 

Which honestly bothered her, it’d bothered her more so since graduating. Kaito was a punch in the gut that she hadn’t quite recovered from, she just wanted something to help her get over it. Her trip with Rantaro worked but only for a while. Her only constant happiness was being around Shuichi, he was her best friend and... well he was the best guy she’d ever known so far in her life.

 

“I just got us some soda too” Shuichi said as he hopped over the back of the sofa and lay behind Maki. “Rob my pockets when they arrive, I’m too tired” Shuichi whined as he slung his arm around her abdomen.

 

“You get it” Maki pouted as she turned to face him. “Do you have any booze?” He asked as he ran tongue over his teeth. She nodded with half a smirk “Yeah it’s more or less the only thing in the refrigerator”.

 

Maki glanced down slightly and noticed there was absolutely no space between them. Had they always been this close? She glanced up to see him blushing too, he must’ve noticed as well. “Do you know they charged an extra four dollars for the soda?” Shuichi chuckled to break the silence between them.

 

She giggled and readjusted herself to get comfy, she’d accidentally moved even closer to him. She watched Shuichi bite his lip as he scanned her face. She didn’t know how it happened, but she’d found herself closing her eyes and leaning forward only to be met by soft lips meeting her own.

 

She felt his soft lips pressing against hers, the feeling was almost intoxicating. She opened her mouth to pant slightly, he just followed her lead. Somehow he’d ended up looming over her, both of them pressing soft, opened mouth kisses to each other.

 

He eventually pulled back and the two of them stared at each other in complete awe. They both couldn’t believe what had just transpired; they didn’t regret it either. The brunette continued to blush and lifted her hand up, trailing it over his chest.

 

“That was...”

 

“Amazing?” Shuichi said, his tone thick with a hopeful glee.

 

“Yeah” she nodded before chuckling. The two of them stared at each other before fully realising their situation, both of their faces began to burn up.

 

“But- But we’re just friends” Shuichi said abruptly, widening his eyes.

 

“Y-yeah, just friends, very close friends who are not romantically involved” Maki said, swallowing thickly before tossing Shuichi off of her.

 

“Exactly, close friends who just kiss each other occasionally with no other feelings attached”The raven haired boy ran his hand through his hair, breaking into a cold sweat. Maki jumped up and placed her hands on his shoulders “Let’s forget this happened?”

 

“Agreed” he said a bit too quickly before there was a knock at the door. “Thank god I’m starving” the brunette exhaled and pushed him away. Whilst he was answering the door Maki had flicked on a Netflix series. “I always forget that it’s literally around the corner and we’re the only people that buy from it” Shuichi said, satisfied with how quickly it had got there. 

 

He recoiled his head as he walked back over with the boxes of food in his hands. “We’re not watching this shit are we?” He sneered, unimpressed at her choice of show. “Okay, what’s wrong with it?” Maki growled as she opened up the pizza box.

 

“What’s not wrong with it? It’s seasons full of cringe and boring plot twists” The brunette rolled her eyes and reached for one of the bottles of soda. “For someone who hates it; sure sounds like you’ve watched a lot of it” She giggled as she took a sip from the bottle.

 

“I like the cinematography, it’s just the story that spoils it... and Archie’s shitty singing” The brunette giggled as she grabbed a blanket and lay up against his arm. It was slightly awkward at first but his muscles became less tensed after a minute or two.

 

“I don’t know if it’s because I’ve been fine dining for a month, but this pizza doesn’t taste as good I remember” the brunette complained. “Let me guess, Korekiyo picked the food”

 

“Yup, so it was all cultural food” the two chuckled. Shuichi raised his eyebrow at her as she clicked something on her phone and the light turned off. “No way do you have those lightbulbs that cost-“

 

“Don’t say anything, just accept that I bought the smart bulbs” Maki giggled, taking another slice of pizza. “Your birthday’s soon isn’t it?” He said as he leaned his head back, bored of the show they were watching.

 

“Yeah... it’ll be the same as last year probably, I’ll just take a week off from life” She stretched herself out. “My uncle just so happens to be going away for work until April. Why don’t we have a party at my place?” Shuichi sniggered, satisfied with his idea.

 

“Jesus, I don’t know if I can handle seeing Kokichi again”

 

Shuichi chuckled “You don’t have to. It’ll just be me, you...”

 

“..Kaede, Miu, Rantaro and Korekiyo” Maki finished his list and the two nodded at each other. “Your place is gonna be a mess if they’re staying” the brunette widened her eyes and giggled.

 

“I’m not putting up with a whole night of Miu and Kaede’s drunk rants, _plus_ Korekiyo and Rantaro are gonna want to screw each other, so no they can all go home”

 

Maki rolled her eyes and exhaled “Sheesh, so I’m guessing I’m sleeping in the spare room?”

 

“That bedroom is more or less your bedroom...” there was a strange pause after he said that. She looked up at him, expecting him to say something more “Maki-“ the phone began to buzz, cutting him off.

 

Maki groaned and grabbed her phone, certainly not expecting who was calling her. “Oh... it’s Kaito” she furrowed her brow. “You should probably answer it then” Shuichi huffed and clenched his jaw, resting his arm on her waist.

 

She blushed slightly and giggled “I’m gonna take this then” she strolled off into the kitchen as she answered the phone.

 

“Kaito, what do you want?”

 

“I-I want to apologise, I’m sorry I didn’t know- uh, realise how you felt”

 

“It doesn’t take a _month_ to figure that out, goodbye Kaito-“

 

“Wait, wait, wait, I really am sorry...” she couldn’t deny the pleading tone in his voice, maybe he was actually sorry. She sighed and bit her nail, just when she thought her life couldn’t get anymore complicated.

 

For a start, those... feelings? For Kaito didn’t exactly go away, she figured they were gonna be a long term thing. There was also... earlier which had completely thrown her off guard.

 

“I guess we can still be friends...” she growled, not sounding too convinced. Maki glanced back into the living area, where Shuichi sat, looking pretty annoyed.

 

“Any chance I can see you again?” Maki bit her lip, okay, enough was enough. She couldn’t answer that question, not right now anyway. 

 

“I’ve gotta go” she hung up without a second thought and walked back into the living area to sit next to Shuichi on the sofa. She tossed her phone onto the table threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

 

Shuichi chuckled and hugged her back “What’s wrong with you?”. The brunette shook her head “Nothing... I’m gonna go get changed”. She rolled off of him and skipped to her bedroom. Maki had also grabbed her phone on the way to her bedroom.

 

As soon as she closed her door she called Miu, who picked up after a few rapid fire calls. “‘The fuck’s going on?! Are you getting kidnapped?!”

 

“No worse”

 

“You screwed an ugly guy and now you’re pregnant?”

 

“I think Kaito and Shuichi both-“

 

“Jesus fucking christ it’s even worse!” Maki laughed at Miu’s over the top reaction. Maki had become very close to Miu sometime in their second year at hopes peak. Purely because they sat next to each other in chemistry which was the most boring class they’d ever had to suffer.

 

“Me and you, lunch tomorrow, we’re gonna get you through this” Maki clenched her teeth and peeked out of her door to look into the living area. She caught a glimpse of Shuichi stripping his shirt off to get changed.

 

“See the thing is, Shuichi’s staying at my place tonight-“

 

“So why the hell are you calling me? Just go fuck him already” the brunette rolled her eyes. “Just make it a dinner and I’ll pay, there’s too much to explain right now” Maki growled. “‘Kay, I’ll pick you up at six” Miu hung up.

 

Maki quickly got changed into her nighty and slipped back into the living room, diving over the sofa. Maki looked up to see Shuichi frowning at his phone “What’s up?” She asked.

 

“My wage is up just not as up as I’d like it to be” Maki laughed heartily at him. “Honestly, just be happy for the extra money” Shuichi laughed along with her “I guess you’re right”.

 

Shuichi leaned back and Maki lay atop his lap. She couldn’t deny how unbelievably comfortable she was. By the time she knew it, she’d fallen asleep, leaving Shuichi awake, stuck watching riverdale until the tv turns itself off.

 

After another episode, Shuichi had grown very uncomfortable, not only had he began thinking of earlier but that memory had shot straight to his groin, where Maki was sleeping. He honestly couldn’t have thought of a worse moment to get a hard on.

 

After an hour of trying, he’d eventually fallen asleep.

 

 **The** **Next** **Morning**

 

Maki was strutting around the apartment with absolutely nothing to do. She’d woken up earlier than she should’ve and now, she had nothing to do. Although she was beginning to get irritated that Shuichi hadn’t woken up yet.

 

“Ugh, idiot” She groaned and skipped over to the sofa. She stopped as soon as she looked at him and burst into laughter. His mouth was open, a small bit of drool dripping out of the side and there was a noticeable bulge in his shorts. 

 

Shuichi woke up, startled by her laughter “What?” he groaned. Maki continued to laugh and pointed down at his shorts, he followed her finger and looked down to see his own hard on.

 

“Oh shut up!” He growled and threw a pillow at her whilst covering his crotch. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just _so_ funny” she drawled, and skipped back into the kitchen.

 

Shuichi’s erection quickly disappeared thanks to his annoyance. That annoyance also disappeared when he followed her into the kitchen and saw that she’d made breakfast. “Y’know I think this might be the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me” Shuichi joked as he stole a slice of toast from her hand.

 

“And that’s _not_ the meanest thing you’ve ever done to me” Maki raised her eyebrows and smiled devilishly. “Oh.,” he smirked “like what?”.

 

She smirked and shrugged “I dunno, you tell me”. Shuichi groaned and took a drink from the bottle of water she’d placed in front of him. “I’m going out with Miu later so don’t send any pics of your boners-“

 

“Shut up, it’s embarrassing” The two laughed heartily. “Also since I realised you’ll by surrounded by females on my birthday, you have my blessing to invite Kaito” she watched his face drop before he flashed a fake smile.

 

“Yeah, okay. Are you sure you’ll be okay with him around?” He asked, taking a deep sigh. She smirked devilishly again “You sound a little _jealous_ ~” she sang.

 

Shuichi pouted and folded his arms “No I’m not, I just don’t want you getting upset again”. She smiled softly at him, she was glad she had a friend like him. Even if she did think he might be becoming more than that...

 

 **That** **Night**

 

“So you’ve screwed one and made out with the other?” Miu said bluntly as she shoved a piece of ravioli in her mouth.

 

“Yeah, pretty much” Maki sighed and swirled her fork around the spaghetti. “Name the pros and cons” Miu grinned as she continued to stuff her face.

 

“Shuichi’s adorable and I love everything about him, but he’s easily irritated by almost everything” Maki pouted. Miu nodded and gestured for her to continue.

 

“Kaito’s hot, but is far too enthusiastic about everything and easily irritates me. Although he can be unbelievably sweet” Miu sighed and leaned back in her chair.

 

“Didn’t you say you thought Shuichi might be jealous” Maki nodded with a weak smile. Miu clenched her teeth together and twitched her eye “I swear to fucking god if they end up fighting over you I’m just gonna tell them you’re gay”.

 

Maki laughed aloud and leaned her face on her hand “I thought my life would be simpler once I graduated-“

 

“You also think Kaito is boyfriend material-“

 

“You’re also marrying Kiibo”

 

“I’m also very happy about that, is this just gonna be us shooting shit back and forth?” Miu grinned. The strawberry blonde fixed a piece of hair behind her ear “Seriously though Maki, you’re responsible for your own happiness-“

 

“Responsible for my own happiness? I can’t even be responsible enough to tell Kaito to fuck off beca-“ she bit her bottom lip, realising the rant she was going on.

 

“I knew it would only take me constantly asking questions to get you to admit it,” Miu held her hand out and flexed her fingers “c’mon, gimme your phone, stop being a bitch”.

 

“Miu no, I can’t-“

 

“Why not! Think of how nice it would be!” Maki rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat before beginning to eat her spaghetti. She didn’t entirely disagree.

 

“I’ll maybe decide when I’m a year older” Maki smirked as she downed the rest of her wine. Miu shook her head at her “If someone would’ve told me two years ago, it’d be this much work being friends with you, I would’ve told you to fuck off” The two girls laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m super enjoying writing this series because I’m replaying V3 and I’m saiharu trash all over again. Anyway any comments would be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha bonus chapter because why not 
> 
> In which Maki has a weirdly eventful day. Meanwhile Shuichi has a terrible workplace.

Shuichi lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he didn’t know _why_ he did things with himself either. Maybe he was just unlucky, not like _Komeada_ unlucky but pretty close.

 

He sighed and rolled on to his side and stared at the wall. He had to get up for work in an hour, he also had to see Rantaro, which would be an endless loop of teasing. He could picture the green haired boys smug face already.

 

However, he couldn’t for the life of him stop thinking about Maki. But he didn’t have a crush on her, he didn’t! Or at least he thought it was morally wrong to. So he tried to convince himself that he didn’t.

 

It wasn’t working.

 

Shuichi sighed and rolled out of bed, his body stiff from his extremely uncomfortable bed. His uncle bought him this bed seven years ago and refused to buy him another because it was five hundred dollars. He was a very tight-fisted man.

 

He instinctively reached for his phone and to his surprise he had texts for once.

 

Kaito 07:48: Are u sure u can pick me up on Saturday?

 

Shuichi rolled his eyes. Sure, Kaito was his best friend and his other best friends crush, no big deal. He also wasn’t at all a little jealous that Kaito was way more attractive and charming. The raven haired boy sighed and threw his phone to the side. He’d respond later. Right now he had to clear his head that was full of morally wrong thoughts.

 

He groaned as he stood up and made his way through the house to the bathroom. He stripped off his t-shirt and shorts and jumped into the shower. It wasn’t at all soothing. It also didn’t get rid of any of his thoughts. Although he did wonder if they really were wrong...

 

She did kiss him...

 

He’s probably just overthinking it. Shuichi finished up washing his hair and stepped out of the shower, placing a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He went downstairs to get breakfast but his thoughts still plagued him...

 

...there was always the possibility

 

 **3** **Hours** **Later**

 

Shuichi strolled into his office, well, average sized cubicle. He recoiled slightly when he saw Rantaro sitting on his side desk where he usually laid out paperwork. Shuichi raised his eyebrow and sat down on his desk chair “Why are you in here?”.

 

Rantaro shrugged and took a sip from the cup he had “I’m bored and have nothing to do, I also knew you’d turn eventually”. Shuichi rolled his eyes and started up his computer “So you’re coming on Saturday?”.

 

The green haired boy smirked evilly “Maki was telling us about you on our trip, you’re not very good at hiding it”. Shuichi’s heart began to face “W-What?-“

 

“Ha, busted, she didn’t say anything but I did steal her phone and we did tease her about talking to you” Rantaro sniggered. Shuichi pouted and blushed furiously. “Jesus Christ, just ask her out. You obviously like each other,” Rantaro cringed “this is what happened with me and ‘Kiyo”.

 

Shuichi leaned back in his chair “But what if you’re wrong and I screw up? What if she’s not over Kaito?”. The green haired boy shrugged “It’s a risk your gonna have to take, besides, you could take that risk and give her a great birthday. Or you could not say anything and have a weird sexual tension between both of you for years”

 

“‘Taro, you’ve never had any problems with your love life”

 

“Yeah, it’s good to be me”

 

“Sure is...” Shuichi mumbled as he began to type away at his keyboard. Rantaro raised his eyebrow at him and pointed at the screen “Why’s your uncle going away till April? Kind of strange don’t you think?”. The raven haired boy shrugged and scratched his head “Haven’t really thought much about it”.

 

Shuichi picked up his water and took a drink “Dude, you and Maki could totally screw whenever” Shuichi immediately spar his water everywhere out of shock.

 

“Rantaro!”

 

“What? It’s the truth!”

 

“I know- Uh- No, ugh, just shut up” the raven haired boy turned back to his computer, now a messy, flustered mess. Rantaro chuckled to himself, satisfied with his results. “Maki said Kaito’s coming, how’d you feel about that?” Rantaro asked, crossing his legs and leaning back against the wall.

 

“I feel like he’s gonna make a move on Maki” Shuichi sighed, still tapping away at his keyboard. “Do you know Kaito’s bisexual? Kinda weird to think that” Rantaro pouted as he scrolled down his phone.

 

“Yeah, how do you know? I thought he’d only told me” He heard Rantaro pause as he was about to say something. “He’s got a boyfriend but I’m not allowed to say who it is yet” Shuichi rolled his eyes, typical Kaito to have a secret relationship with someone. “Kaede’s bisexual too, but everyone knows that” Shuichi said, leaning back in his chair.

 

Rantaro nodded absently “Kaede, Miu and Maki are having their own thing for Maki’s birthday today”. Shuichi’s heart fluttered and he reached for his phone, only to be greeted by two texts from two completely different people.

 

Kaito 11:04: [Photo] Do you think this looks okay?

 

Maki 10:58: Anyone who says they’ve been able to cover up scars is lying

 

The text from Maki was more alarming than anything else. She was most likely referring to the scars she’d gotten whilst she was an assassin, they were massive gashes across various parts of her body which she hid well. “Nudes from our precious Maki~~?” Rantaro sang mockingly.

 

“No she’s just complaining about how hard it is to cover up scars and Kaito’s asking if his outfit looks okay” Shuichi opened up his chat with Kaito. For a start, his t-shirt was two sizes too small and his sweatpants were far too tight to be sweatpants. Shuichi held his phone up for Rantaro to see “Isn’t his dick getting crushed?”.

 

Shuichi bit his lip, he could imagine how painfully tight it would be. He somehow ended up going on to Instagram, probably out of habit. On Kaede’s story there was a picture of herself, Miu and Maki in her car. They all looked so casual but Maki wore casual like no other.

 

Her outfits were always stylish, like the one he was looking at right now. Black hoodie, blue denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, hair in a high ponytail which she somehow managed to make look ho- nice. It was hard not to fall for someone who had personality and looks.

 

Shuichi spun around to face the green haired boy “Y’know, I think I will take the risk”. Rantaro nodded and smiled smugly at him “it only took you a few minutes of staring at a picture of Maki to decide that?-“

 

“Don’t you have work to do!”

 

“Nope, finished it at home. I’ll get ‘Kiyo to stay sober so he can drive everyone home on Saturday” The green haired boy yawned and scratched his head lazily.

 

“Please don’t trash the place, I really don’t wanna spend the night cleaning up” Shuichi whined as he stretched his limbs out across the room. “You’re such a hypocrite, last time at my place you left all of your empty beer cans behind the sofa” Rantaro grimaced.

 

“That’s different, I was trying to hit Kokichi-“

 

“Hit Kokichi my ass! Kokichi was annoying Kaito the-”

 

“Rantaro! C’mere” a gruff voice yelled from down the corridor. Rantaro gulped and hopped off of the desk “I’ll talk with you later” he waved as he ran down the corridor. Moments later there was a loud thud.

 

He got the feeling he might not hear from Rantaro again.

 

 **5** **Hours** **Later**

 

“I can’t believe that asshole kicked us out!” Kaede whined as the three girls climbed back into her car. “I can’t believe my shoes got ruined for nothing, Kiibo bought me these fuckers” Miu growled as she took her shoe off and began to try wipe the sauce off of her shoes.

 

“I can’t believe Miu thought calling the staff a ‘bunch of jizzbags who deserve to be payed less than the minimum wage’ was a good idea” Maki sighed as she leaned against the back seat of her car. Unlike the other two girls, Maki hadn’t made any trouble in the restaurant, so she wasn’t exactly angry that they got kicked out.

 

“She’s right Miu, we should’ve just left it at me calling them assholes and left” Kaede huffed as she started the car. “They fuckin’ deserved it!” Miu growled as she began to fix her mascara now.

 

The brunette rolled her eyes and readjusted herself in her seat “So, where are we going now?”. Kaede tapped her nails on the steering wheel before smiling at Maki in the rear view mirror “We can always go back to my place-“

 

“You’re just gonna ask fucking Kirumom to come over so you can flirt-“

 

“Shut up Miu, you did the exact same thing with Kiibo!-” Maki zoned out and let her two friends argue back and forth. She loved them but it was extremely tiring to listen to them all day. She wondered what Shuichi was doing...

 

She knew he was at work but was he bored? Was he having fun? No he never had fun at work. Maybe he was wondering if she was bored? No, why would he be thinking about her right now. She groaned aloud, she hated this back and forth she was having with herself. Maki had to admit though, Shuichi should just do some random gesture so she could jump at the opportunity.

 

That way she wouldn’t have to see Kaito and deal with those weird butterflies in her stomach. Although whenever she saw Shuichi she felt relaxed and the butterflies weren’t attacking her, they were soothing.

 

“-She’s deciding which one of her boyfriends she’s gonna fuck later” Maki snapped out of her daydream to see Miu and Kaede smirking at her. “What?” She growled, furrowing her brow. The two girls just continued to smile widely at her. The brunette rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat “Kaede let’s just go to your place”.

 

“On it~” Kaede giggled. Maki glanced in the rear view mirror to see Miu looking at her “Maki why don’t you just talk to Shuichi about it?”. The brunette sighed and turned away “It’s more complicated than that”. Miu rolled her eyes “Bullshit, the only complicated thing is figuring out how to put the condom on” Kaede laughed at Miu’s comment.

 

An hour later, Maki found herself getting tipsier by the second as she downed glasses of wine in Kaede’s apartment. The other two girls weren’t fairing any better than her, actually they were probably worse.

 

No that was a lie, Maki had been smoking joints that Rantaro had given her. She definitely wasn’t sober.

 

Kaede had whipped out her laptop somewhere down the line and began looking at wedding venues for Miu. “Oh my god, look at the flowers on the aisle” Kaede gushed with half lidded eyes. “Imagine Kiibo in a cute little tuxedo” The two girls looked at each other and pouted, both silently agreeing that it would be a cute sight indeed.

 

“Maki you’ve been so quiet? Are you okay?” Kaede asked with a caring tone. Maki leaned back, her eyes completely bloodshot “I’am _so_ high right now, I don’t even know where I’m looking”.

 

Miu began to wheeze and clap her hands, finding Maki’s comment to be the funniest thing ever. Kaede swiftly opened a new tab and signed into Instagram, immediately laughing loudly at the first post she saw. “Why does he fucking look like that?” Kaede howled, laughing at a picture of Kaito and Ryoma.

 

“Don’t you think he’s _super_ hot?” Maki drawled, clearly higher than a kite right now. “I’d bang him if I got the chance” Miu cackled. Kaede rolled her eyes “I’m in a gay mood-“

 

“Oh my god, we should just turn up to his house!” Maki giggled as she reached for her phone. “That sounds so fucking amazing, I’m in” Miu leaned over Kaede and high fived Maki.

 

The blonde sighed and closed over her laptop “Okay let’s-“

 

“Yes! I’m driving!” Miu declared as she grabbed her bottle of wine and took off to the car.

 

They somehow made it to Kaito’s house in one piece, even if Miu’s drunk driving wasn’t exactly perfect.

 

“Do you think he’ll be mad?” The strawberry blonde asked as she crept up to Kaito’s house. “He might be if Maki lights up another blunt-“

 

“Rantaro was right, these really take the edge off of life” The brunette flashed a toothy grin. Kaede giggled and lightly punched Maki’s shoulder “You should never listen to Rantaro.”

 

The brunette continued to adorn her toothy grin as she fell forward through Kaito’s front door. She could slightly hear Kaito but she didn’t quite know who he was talking to. “Is that the luminary of the stars I hear?” Maki declared as she fell into the front room “hope you don’t mind we let ourselves in”.

 

She heard him rushing around in the kitchen so she hurried through to see what he was doing. What she expected was to see him burning food.

 

What she didn’t expect was Kaito and Kokichi completely mortified. It took a moment for her to process what she’d just walked in on and she honestly thought she was going to pass out.

 

“Maki, what’re-“

 

“Surprise...” she smiled sheepishly. “Surprise!- ‘The fuck’s going on in here?” Miu growled as she and Kaede fell through the kitchen door. “Kokichi?” Kaede asked as she raised her eyebrow.

 

“I think I’m just gonna go” Maki said, absolutely no tone in her voice at all. The brunette strolled back out of the house and sat in Kaede’s car, completely dumbfounded.

 

She expected him to be annoyed that they were turning up completely smashed, not for him to be smashing Kokichi of all people. She sighed and leaned back as she lit up another blunt that Rantaro had given her. She was gonna save these for Saturday but, who cares.

 

She took a deep inhale before blowing out the smoke. She could already feel it starting to take an effect on her again. “Let’s blow this joint” Miu grinned as she fell into the drivers seat and downed the remainder of her wine before tossing the bottle out of the window.

 

“Maki’s already blowing a joint” Kaede sniggered at her own joke. Maki burst out into hysterical laughter, she didn’t know why but she found it so unbelievably funny. Miu began to laugh along with them as she drove out of the estate.

 

They ended up speeding down empty streets, going far too fast for their own good. Yet there was something so free about doing that; something liberating. Right now, in this moment in time, nothing could stop them-

 

_**WHOOOP** _

 

-except from, maybe, the police. The wailing of police sirens grew louder behind them and eventually Miu had to relent and pull over to the side of the road. “Miu if I go to jail this is your fault” Kaede growled.

 

Miu opened the car door as the police officer stepped up to the car. Immediately, the stench of weed flooded out and straight up the officers nostrils. “Can I ask you ladies to step out of the car?”

 

“Miu this is your fault” Maki pouted as the three of them crawled out of the car.

 

Before she knew it, Maki had been bent over the hood of Kaede’s car by some extremely masculine women who was placing her under arrest for being under the influence of drugs.

 

The ride to the police station was... eventful. At first Miu screamed “You can’t do this, I know my rights!”. Then Kaede said “Do you have food there? I’m starving”. Then Maki topped it off with “I’am so high right now, whoa, are we in a police car?”.

 

It wasn’t any better when they got to the police station, all three of them were to be kept in the same holding cell and had to call one person to come pick them up or else they’d have to stay the night.

 

Miu and Kaede had someone to call for sure. Miu called Kiibo and Kaede called Kirumi (“it’s called flirting” Kaede declared) but who the hell could Maki call? 

 

She took a deep breath as she dialled Shuichi’s number. She felt bad for having to call him but if she didn’t she’d have to spend a night in that weird smelling cell, that wasn’t something she could do.

 

“Hello?” Shuichi said, sounding extremely confused. “Hey, it’s me-“

 

“Maki? Where are you?”

 

“Me, Miu and Kaede got arrested-“

 

“Arrested?! Which station are you in?”

 

“South-“

 

“I’ll be there soon” the line went dead as soon as he finished his sentence. She smiled to herself as she was escorted back to her cell. Knowing that there was someone who cared for her at that level really made her happy. 

 

 **30** **Mins** **Later**

 

Shuichi bolted through the glass doors of the police station. His eyes glanced around the room before they settled on the receptionist, he jogged over to them and tried to steady his breathing.

 

“H-Hi, I’m here to p-pick up Maki Harukawa?” He sighed, his breathing eventually getting better. “Mhm... will you accept the charges?-“

 

“Yes!... Yes I’ll accept the charges...”

 

“That’s one hundred and sixty dollars” The women said as Shuichi pulled out his wallet. “Are you related to Tooru Saihara?” The women asked sweetly. Shuichi nodded sheepishly “Yeah, he’s my uncle”.

 

The women smiled “Cell three, Maki Harukawa” the women spoke into her walkie talkie. “You look like him. Is this your girlfriend that you have to bail out?”

 

“Wha-What? No... she’s just a friend”! Shuichi cleared his throat, completely embarrassing himself with each second. Thankfully Maki walked out seconds later but unfortunately she didn’t look sober.

 

“Ichi~~” she smiled and hugged him. “ _Okay_...” he chuckled and guided her to his car. As soon as he got into the car with her he handed her a bottle of water “Are you high? What’d you take?”

 

“Oh, ‘Taro gave me a few joints, no biggie” she smirked. “No, total biggie, how’d you guys even get arrested?”. The brunette smiled widely, her dazzlingly white teeth shining at him. “Drunk driving....” Maki swallowed and turned away, her grin fading rapidly.

 

“We went to Kaito’s place, but Kokichi was there... I didn’t know they were dating” Maki grimaced. Shuichi sighed and ran his hand through his hair “I just found out today... I’m sorry-“

 

“It’s okay! I’ll get over it” she smiled softly. Shuichi chuckled and rolled his eyes as he started up his car. He drove her home, stopping halfway to get her food. This wasn’t exactly how he’d planned to spend his day but he couldn’t complain.

 

He helped Maki out of the car and walked her to her door. A random snowfall had started outside, which didn’t surprise him, it was oddly cold this month. Maki pouted childishly as she turned around after opening her door. Her eyes were half-lidded and almost tired looking.

 

She threw her arms around his neck and, without any other warning, her lips softly brushed against his and she began to kiss him gently. She hummed as she pulled away, a blissful smile stretched across her lips “Stay tonight...” she asked, her husky voice seducing him with each sultry tone.

 

“I would, but you’re _way_ too high to know what you’re saying” they both laughed. Maki ran her hand over his chest, gently pressing her palm against his heart “For the record, I like you... you know what I mean” she blushed furiously.

 

Shuichi opened his mouth to speak but found no words coming out. “Just whenever you’re ready to tell me that too...” she continued to smile. “Thank you for helping me... goodnight” she said as she closed the door on him.

 

She liked him?

 

Like that?

 

Huh, maybe his day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I wrote a bonus chapter because I’m supper jazzed about writing this. Any comments or anything really would be nice.


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Maki’s birthday, fluff ensues.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Maki couldn’t lie, she was actually excited for her birthday. For once everything was falling into place for her. In fact ever since entering Hopes Peak she’d been falling up the stairs of life. That school was a blessing.

 

The brunette strolled through her bedroom, she’d been dressed for an hour. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with red and white stripes spread across it, the shirt opened just past her breasts. She wore soft red cigarette pants and black vans. It wasn’t necessarily fancy, but it was fashionable.

 

She’d finished fixing her hair an hour ago, she’d just straightened it and left it down for the day. Just a few minutes ago she’d finished fixing her makeup; nude lipstick & lip liner, topped off with subtly glittery eyelids. Kaede taught her well.

 

Kaede had taught Maki that subtlety was the real spice of life, apparently some people found it more attractive than the over the top type. Miu had taught her that sometimes the only way to get above everyone is to go over the top, that apparently applied to makeup too.

 

The brunettes eyes flickered over to her phone as she gently bit the nail on her thumb. It was blowing up with rapid fire spam texts from Shuichi. That was new...

 

To be fair she thought she’d broken their relationship during the week. She’d gotten pretty wasted and said she liked him, normal everyday stuff. To be fair he’d taken it pretty well, she also thought he might’ve been flirting with her but she wasn’t quite sure if he knew how to do that.

 

Maki picked up her phone and put it on speaker as she began to call Shuichi. He picked up almost immediately.

 

“Hey, what’s-“

 

“I’m so sorry, I agreed to something and I don’t think you’re gonna like it”

 

“What?”

 

 **30** **Mins** **Ago**

 

Kaito paced back and forth his front room. His sweatpants hanging loose around his broad hips. He didn’t know how he’d gotten into this situation, but he had, and he would have to deal with it.

 

Why the hell did Maki, Miu and Kaede just barge into his house anyway?! Isn’t that breaking and entering?!

 

Well the door was open, so really it was just entering.

 

He sighed as he flopped down onto the sofa, landing on a small jacket as he did so. The small jacket belonged to none other then Kokichi Ouma, who was still asleep upstairs.

 

To be fair he could see why Maki looked like she’d seen a ghost. Although he still questioned whether or not Maki would be shook if she saw a ghost, he’d still use that phrase.

 

Kokichi was everyone’s worst enemy since day one. He had a crush on Shuichi, he exposed Maki’s real talent, he relentlessly teased Kaito, and Kaito.... well Kaito loved the attention. So much so that he had somehow developed a crush on the small boy.

 

On graduation he’d spent the night with Kokichi. By spent the night he meant it was more or less a three hour long porno.... it wasn’t Kaito’s finest moment. Kaito sighed and strolled into the kitchen. He couldn’t go to a party and not bring Kokichi, it’d be cruel!

 

He called Shuichi, who answered within moments.

 

“Calling to cancel?” Shuichi said, sounding a bit too eager.

 

“Uh no, why would I?” He chuckled in confusion “Anyways, I’m guessing you’ve heard I’ve got a boyfriend?”.

 

“I also know it’s Kokichi” Shuichi sighed, already knowing what was coming.

 

“Would it be okay if I brought him? J-Just for an hour” Kaito heard Shuichi sigh again and shuffle around on the other end of the phone. “Fine, but only an hour” Shuichi agreed.

 

 **The** **Present** **Time**

 

“It’s only an hour! How much harm could it cause!”

 

“Shuichi it’s _Kokichi_!” Maki growled, she was still in a good mood though, just annoyed by the idea of Kokichi being there. Yet she still couldn’t complain, it was only an hour...

 

“Yeah but c’mon, just an hour... a-also I have presents for you here” she could imagine his cute blushing face. It was beyond adorable. “Are you ready?” Maki asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

 

“Yeah, I’ve just been waiting around. Want me to come pick you up?” He asked cheerfully. “Yes, because I’am _so_ _booored_ ” she giggled and began to pack her things into her makeup bag. She might need it later. “I’ll text you when I’m outside” he chuckled.

 

Maki didn’t know what to do with herself until he arrived. She’d done everything that needed to be done. She didn’t need to pack anything, she had tons of spare clothes at Shuichi’s uncles, mainly because she’d left random hoodies in his car and he just took it upon himself to wash them.

 

She stood up and spun around to watch herself in the mirror. She rolled up her sleeves to complete her look before trailing a finger down the centre of her chest. Wearing a shirt and leaving it open made her feel powerful. Huh... that was a strange thing for her to think now.

 

Two years ago maybe not, but now it was different. She was somewhat girly now. Strange, to think she’d actually changed.

 

Maki glanced over to her bedpost, where multiple jackets hung from. She grabbed a black leather jacket and threw it on only to find it was too big for her.... weird....

 

She took it back off and sniffed it. She quickly realised it was Miu’s, the expensive lavender scent gave it away. Miu must have left it here last night. The two girls had been sitting around the apartment the night before, no reason for it, they just did.

 

Her phone began to buzz and she immediately grabbed it and bolted out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. She knew it would be Shuichi, no one else was awake right now. Even if it was 2pm...

 

As she walked down the stairs she looked up to see Shuichi standing against his car. His eyes widened for a second after first seeing her before lowering again. He smiled gently at her as she walked towards the car. “Happy birthday” he said as he opened the car door for her.

 

“Dramatic much” She giggled and rolled her eyes as she got in the car. Shuichi quickly got into the car and started it up “I actually thought you’d just be proud of what I was wearing but whatever” he chuckled.

 

Maki raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down before grinning at him. Navy windowpane cigarette pants, a white hoodie and white sneakers. “I didn’t know you could style yourself like this” she sniggered. He blushed and looked away “Well I did ask Rantaro to help”.

 

Maki smiled at him before turning to look out the window. She bit her lip and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She’d told him that she liked him in her drunken stupor that week, which is worse than having a one night stand in her mind.

 

“-much _bullshit_ it’s unbelievable” She caught the end of Shuichi’s sentence but still had no idea what he was talking about. She turned and blinked at him “Sorry what’d you say?” she cleared her throat.

 

He sighed annoyedly “I was just saying how much bullshit Rantaro spouts. He was talking about Kaede trying to get with Kirumi”. Maki smiled sheepishly and stared out the front window “Yeah Kaede’s been talking to her for a while, but you know Kaede, doesn’t take no for an answer”. Shuichi laughed nervously before settling his eyes completely on the road.

 

She felt growingly nervous as they approached Shuichi’s house. It was a townhouse and the whole bottom floor was Shuichi’s, free to do as he pleases on that floor. Down there was his bedroom, a spare room, and a bathroom. The windows looked out over the neighbourhoods below them. It was safe to say that Shuichi’s uncle wasn’t troubled financially.

 

The raven haired boy led her downstairs and stood at the spare bedroom, a happy grin on his face. Maki swallowed and hesitantly reached for the door handle. When she opened the door she was more than surprised though.

 

She blushed as she looked at the three outfits that Shuichi had laid out on the bed, to the side was a huge teddy bear with a note on it. She walked forward and picked up the note.

 

‘ _I_ _love_ _you_ ’ her heart skipped a beat and she turned around with a huge smile on her face, her cheeks painted red. Shuichi visibly gulped and strolled forward, gently wrapping his arms around her waist “I-Is this e-enough for you to know how- how I feel?”.

 

She continued to smile at him “More than enough, it’s _really_ cheesy but... thank you”. Shuichi let out a shaky breath and chuckled nervously. Maki felt bad for him, he was clearly extremely nervous.

 

The raven haired boy leaned down and hesitantly captured her lips. It wasn’t like the first time, it was less lustful and more intimate. Maki wrapped one arm around his neck and cupped his cheek, gently pressing her lips back against his.

 

He whimpered slightly when she pulled away, she softly ran her thumb back and forth his cheek. “I was also hoping to do this before anyone else showed up. I don’t think I could’ve took a whole night of thinking that you might see this by accident” the two laughed at each other.

 

“Nice lipstick” she chuckled as she nodded towards his lips. He brought a hand up and wiped his lip whilst she fixed her own lipstick. He inspected his thumb to find her lipstick had been smeared across his own face.

 

“Yours is smudged too” he smirked. Maki raised her eyebrow and mimicked his smirk “No it’s not, I just fixed it”. Shuichi leaned down and kissed her again “Now it is”. The brunette shook her head and kissed him again “Acting smug just because you kissed me?”.

 

Shuichi rested his nose against hers “Maybe” he chuckled. Shuichi pulled away and grabbed her hand, walking backwards and pulling her out of the room. “Can we get something to eat? I’m starving” Shuichi chuckled.

 

“I thought you’d never ask” Maki giggled and followed him upstairs, hand in hand. The pair jogged upstairs to the sparkling white kitchen. Maki leaned over the counter and watched as Shuichi’s face twisted into different expressions as he sifted through the fridge.

 

“When you asked if we could get something to eat, I assumed you had food” Maki snickered, as she bit the edge of her nail. Maki tilted her head to peak inside the fridge and her jaw dropped “You’ve got tons of food, just make something!”.

 

Shuichi pouted and pulled out a small packet of bacon. He left the fridge open as he moved to the cupboard and pulled out white split rolls. She was looking forward to tonight...

 

 **6** **Hours** **Later**

 

Shuichi had somehow remained stone cold sober for the whole night. He’d been drinking the same beer for an hour now, which was an achievement. To be fair he never did drink as much as everyone else. Korekiyo was beginning to direct Rantaro out of the door and onto the porch to get some air, he was completely wasted.

 

Miu sat at the dining table, for some reason she was receiving a lap dance from Kaede. It was in no way seductive. What annoyed Shuichi however was that Kaito had came with Kokichi and said they’d only be there for an hour.

 

That was _four_ hours ago.

 

Now Kokichi was, as predicted, annoying Maki relentlessly. Kaito stood by the side and laughed whilst he did it. The raven haired boy strolled over and hit Kokichi over the head “Stop being an ass”.

 

“Oh c’mon man, we’re just having fun” Kaito howled and threw his arm around Shuichi’s shoulder. “Being harassed by a gay midget sounds fun-“

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing” Shuichi cleared his throat. “Shuichi I haven’t saw you all day~” Kokichi sang and clung to Shuichi’s arm. “Because he’s been avoiding you all day you little shit! Go home” Miu cackled from her place at the dining table.

 

“Hey!” Kaito yelled, his nose twitching in annoyance. Kokichi let out a strangled whine and flicked his hair “Uhm.. I’m gonna go get ‘Taro” the small boy downed his drink and placed the glass on the dining table as he passed by it.

 

As soon as the door closed behind Kokichi Kaito threw his hands in the air “What the hell’s wrong with you guys?”

 

“He’s annoying, and you’re not exactly my favourite person anyway” Maki arched one eyebrow. She shot Kaito a menacing glare as she took a sip from her glass. “Okay, _fine_ , then what about you Shuichi, what’s your excuse huh?” Kaito pressed on Shuichi’s chest.

 

“Last year when we were all drunk at Ryoma’s party he offered to suck me off, I didn’t accept”. Maki choked on her drink and burst into uncontrollable laughter “I’m- I’m sorry” the brunette choked out. Miu and Kaede laughed along with their friend which caused Shuichi to silently chuckle too.

 

Kaito shook his head and stormed out of the room “Kaito-“ the door slammed and Kaede sighed. “To be fair I’m pretty sure that asking if your wearing nipple cups is sexual harassment” Kaede said causing Miu to snort and throw her head back in laughter.

 

Shuichi wrapped one arm around Maki’s waist and smiled “Well are you?”. She smirked and leaned forward “You’ll have to find out” she said jokingly before kissing him.

 

“I imagined Shuichi being more awkward in this situation” Miu said. Kaede nodded “Yeah, somehow he’s become more confident, it’s weird-“

 

“You guys know I’m here don’t you” Shuichi quirked his eyebrow upwards and flashed a gentle smile. “No I agree with them, you’re much more confident for some reason” Maki chuckled.

 

“Actually Maki, you haven’t yelled at me or Miu for doing stupid shit all night, pretty strange right Miu?” The blonde smirked devilishly.

 

Miu smirked back “Yeah, _pretty_ strange”. Maki groaned and rolled her eyes “I’m gonna see if ‘Taro’s still alive out there”. The brunette strolled through the room and out the door.

 

“Y’know, as much as I didn’t want to wear these, they’re pretty comfy” Shuichi pointed at his pants. “ _Aaaand_ you thought Maki would like them” Kaede said mockingly, as she now sat on Miu’s lap.

 

“She liked you anyway dipshit, you didn’t have to spend seventy dollars on pants to get her to like you” Miu grinned and rested her head on Kaede’s arm.

 

“Better than your way of impressing Kiibo” Kaede giggled. The raven haired boy laughed and leaned against the counter “‘Hey _Kiibaby_ , _c’mere_ for a second’. Poor guys been scarred ever since”. The blonde clapped and laughed at him, much to Miu’s dismay.

 

“-en’t such a dick!” Maki yelled from outside. The two girls and Shuichi glanced at each other before heading outside.

 

Outside Rantaro was leaning over the porch and laughing at absolutely nothing, whilst Korekiyo was pushing Kaito into the corner. Kokichi stood at the bottom of the steps looking like he could burst into tears at any moment. Kaito was in the corner looking extremely pissed off and Maki stood next to the door looking equally so.

 

“What’s going on?” Shuichi asked, scowling at the sight in front of him. Maki ran her tongue along her teeth and shook her head. “I’m going to bed” she declared, clearly annoyed before heading inside.

 

Shuichi glanced over at Kaito and Korekiyo “Well what happened?”.

 

“He’s became more masculine too-“

 

“Kaede not now” Shuichi pouted, trying to maintain his oddly masculine presence. “I know she’s you girlfriend now, but she’s the one you should be asking” Kaito roared as he pushed Korekiyo out of the way.

 

Shuichi lowered his eyebrows “What’s that supposed to mean?”. Kaito shook his head and pressed his hand to Kokichi’s back, guiding him towards his car. Kaito drove off without giving an answer. Miu bit her lip and sighed “I’m gonna go say bye to Maki, coming Kaede” the blonde nodded at her and followed her inside.

 

“It’d be better for Maki to explain because I’d sound stupid-“

 

“That’s ‘cause your a dumbass ‘Kiyo” Rantaro laughed and pointed at the long haired boy. Korekiyo sighed and directed Rantaro to the car. “Great party Shuichi, don’t forget a condom later” The green haired boy howled, falling around the car.

 

The raven haired boy ran his hand through his hair and went back inside. He said goodbye to Miu and Kaede as he passed them on the stairs. When he got downstairs, for some reason he thought she’d be in his room but was surprised when she wasn’t.

 

He strolled into the spare bedroom and stopped at the door. Maki sat on the bed with the large bear in her lap, resting her head atop its head. He half smirked at her as he leaned against the doorframe and stuck his hands in his pockets.

 

“‘Kiyo was asking about... us,” she pointed her finger back and forth between the two of them “and Kokichi said that I was some slut who fucks her guy friends”. Maki sighed and flicked a part of her hair to the side. “So I got annoyed then Kaito got annoyed at me,” Maki sighed and flicked her hand in the air “am I wrong?”.

 

Shuichi shook his head and moved to sit next to her on the bed “No... no you’re not wrong. It’s my fault, I allowed him to be here”.

 

Maki puffed out one cheek and nodded her head “I’d say I told you so but...”. Shuichi inhaled and let out a low chuckle. “If it makes you feel better, I got your favourite made specially for you” he half smiled.

 

“And what’s that?” Maki asked, still slightly upset from earlier. “Tiramisu cheesecake” he bit his lip and looked her up and down. “ _What_?” She smiled and looked down at herself before looking back at him.

 

“It suits you” he said as he stood up, shoving his hands back into his pockets. “Why? Because you can see my chest or?” The brunette exhaled as she stood up. Shuichi exhaled quickly and shook his head “No, because you look good, have- have I done something? What’ve I done?”.

 

Maki shook her head and leaned herself against him. “I’m sorry, I just-“

 

“No, it’s fine. Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll get you some cake”

 

“And some water?”

 

“And some water” he smiled and backed out of the room. Maki sighed and changed into her nightgown, grabbing wipes to take off her makeup, she went upstairs. She stopped at the mirror in the front room, placing the wipes down and beginning to take off the remnants of her makeup.

 

“I was gonna bring it to you downstairs, but if you wanna sit up here that’s fine” Shuichi said, placing the plate onto the table. “There’s not a mirror in my room?” Maki said, raising her eyebrow. “There’s one in my room and in the bathroom” He grew a tight lipped smile and grabbed her discarded wipes.

 

“Well if you were bringing the cake to me I’m assuming that you thought I’d be in your room. If so, _why_?” Maki groaned and threw another wipe onto the shelf. Shuichi lifted his arms up “I don’t know, because I thought we could lie in bed and watch something”.

 

“I’m not sharing a bed with you” Maki growled, biting her tongue which showed off her pearly white teeth. “Why?” Shuichi recoiled, offended.

 

“Because I don’t wanna have sex with you” she huffed and turned away, hiding her face with her hand. The raven haired boy leaned on the shelf to look at her “I don’t wanna have sex with you either, I just want to try and cheer you up”. Shuichi sighed and stood up straight, scratching the back of his head “I’m just gonna go to bed. You know where everything is just... help yourself”.

 

Maki turned her head and opened her mouth to say something but he was already heading downstairs by that point. Maki continued to hold her tongue under her fang like tooth and shook her head. The brunette strolled over to her phone and dialled Kaede’s number.

 

“Hey, what happened earlier?” Kaede asked.

 

“Kokichi’s an asshole, it wasn’t anything major I promise but...” Maki trailed off as she strolled over to the window.

 

“But?” The blonde sang, clearly on the edge of her seat.

 

“What if dating Shuichi’s completely different from being friends with him, what if-“

 

“Why are you worrying so much? Also it’s literally the same except you’re his top priority” The two girls giggled.

 

“Are you scared?” Kaede asked, her tone very caring and motherlike. Maki sighed and nodded to herself “Yeah... yeah I’am. This is like Ka-“

 

“No it’s not. I promise you it’s not,” Maki began to smile to herself “because as far as I know, Shuichi’s a virgin”. Maki laughedand strolled over to the kitchen counter. “Did you really not-“

 

“Nope, because he was always too nervous to so he’d find excuses not to. He was fine just laying beside me though” Maki shook her head, that did sound like him....

 

She picked up a small sticky note that was stuck to the back of the counter and began to read it. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she began to read it. The note was a list of things he had to buy presumably because her presents were also on this list. The list actually consisted of everything she liked...

 

“Maki?” Kaede said. “Thanks Kaede, I’ll talk to you tomorrow” she hung up and tossed her phone down onto the counter. She grabbed a plate and placed a slice of the cheesecake onto it. She then began to rummage through the fridge for a bottle of lemonade.

 

She held the bottle under her arm and lifted the fork and plate in one hand, the other holding her own plate and cutlery.

 

The brunette skipped downstairs and opened Shuichi’s bedroom door, standing in the doorway for a moment until he noticed her. Shuichi looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.

 

Maki walked forward and placed his plate and his juice on the bedside cabinet. She placed her own stuff onto it also. “I’m sorry” she purred as she crawled onto the bed and scooted over to him. The raven haired boy placed his book onto the carpet and looked at her.

 

“You don’t have to apologise” he spoke lowly and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her into his warm embrace. “But... I’m scared” she admitted as she pressed herself into the pillows beside him. “I already said I-“

 

“I know, you don’t wanna have sex, you’re a virgin, it’s whatever-“

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Kaede, anyways, I’m scared because this is...” she sighed deeply and closed her eyes “it’s real, I love you” she said. She sat up instantly “I’m sorry-“

 

“I love you too,” Maki looked back at him “don’t leave” he said softly as he sat up and grabbed her hand. Maki pushed her hair behind her ear and crawled under the covers. “Since you’re so insistent on me staying, we’re picking up where we left off with Riverdale” She smiled as she propped up the pillows for her to lie on.

 

Shuichi shook his head and stood up to turn the light off. He walked around the bed and changed into a t-shirt. He’d decided to go to bed in a t-shirt and boxers, usually he’d go in the nude but... that wasn’t possible right now.

 

He fell back into bed and grabbed his plate from the bedside. “How’d you know I liked whipped cream?” He chuckled. “Because I noticed whenever you get cake you always get whipped cream with it” she smiled sheepishly.

 

Maki moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Shuichi cringed as they started the next episode of Riverdale, he hated it, but he’d endure it if that’s what she wanted. “Happy birthday” he pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. She smiled to herself. Her birthday was one of the best in a while, even if it was slightly spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they just kind of dived in the deep end in this chapter. But I promise I know what I’m doing, anyways, thanks for reading, usually I’d post on Sunday but seeing as it’s Maki’s birthday. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading and the next chapter will be up next Sunday.


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede: Happy sex life, equals a happy life
> 
> Rantaro: Kaede that’s not the saying!

Maki groaned as she began to wake up. She felt an arm wrapped around her midriff and gentle breaths ghosting the back of her neck. She felt the warmth of Shuichi pressed up against her back. As much as she’d protested against this, she was extremely happy right now.

 

Not _only_ was this the comfiest she’d been in a long time but it made her feel safer for some reason. She turned around, which took her a moment because she didn’t want to wake him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep....

 

...maybe she’d overreacted with the whole ‘sharing a bed’ thing. How could she think someone who looked like that was plotting to seduce and destroy.

 

The brunette slowly sat up, her hair falling out of her face as she did so. She watched the rain batter off of the windows. Thank god she didn’t have class or work today... actually this might be a good opportunity for her.

 

Yesterday was only the start of their relationship, today was about her feeling much more comfortable with it.

 

Shuichi sighed and cuddled into her waist “It’s freezing” he complained. Maki chuckled and leaned down, planting a soft kiss onto his cheek. “I’ll turn the ac up and get you some coffee” she murmured.

 

Shuichi sat up, still groggy as he’d just woke up “Who are you, and what’ve you done with Maki?”. She chuckled and shook her head as she unwrapped his arm from around her waist. “Nooo” he whimpered and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her back into the bed.

 

“I thought you said it was cold” Maki purred, twisting in his arms and pressing onto his chest. “I’am, that’s why I need you here to keep me warm” he smirked, gently running his hand along her back.

 

“To think two episodes of Riverdale and a nights sleep changed your mind” He smiled and slowly climbed above her, pressing chaste kisses along her jaw. “Yeah, well I forgot that you’re not like... other people” Maki said, caressing his arms.

 

“Right now I’m just thinking of one person” He grinned and placed more kisses down her neck this time. “Don’t be thinking of _too_ much” she warned him whilst still tilting her neck to give him more access to it.

 

Shuichi raised his head above hers and smiled smugly, raising one eyebrow at her “You gonna keep pretending you don’t enjoy my kisses?”. Maki flashed an eyebrow at him “Maybe” she bit her lip as she smiled at him.

 

“We should really clean up the mess upstairs” Maki half smiled. “I love when you talk dirty” he lowered his eyes and voice jokingly. She laughed and lazily wrapped her arms around his neck “It is weird how I’m so comfortable after just sleeping next you”.

 

Shuichi shrugged “Maybe you didn’t trust me as much as you thought you did”. Maki pouted “It’s still weird though”. Shuichi chuckled and sat up “You’ve been finding everything pretty weird” he smiled and rolled his neck.

 

Maki looked up at him, she had to admit, he wasn’t as lean as he used to be. His form fit t-shirt emphasised each crevice on his chest. His muscles weren’t huge but they were there. The raven haired boy turned his head and stared out the window before looking back and settling his eyes back on her. “Can we just stay in bed all day?” He pleaded.

 

Maki shifted around under the covers and propped the pillows up to make herself comfortable “Only if you get my phone from upstairs” she smiled innocently. “Okay, do you want tea?” He asked as he walked over the door. “Yeah, thanks ‘Ichi” she called out as he left.

 

Shuichi returned after what felt like moments. She smiled and took one of the cups from his hand. He set his cup aside and reached for his book whilst Maki turned on the tv and curled up against his arm. Maki nuzzled her head against his arm and sneaked a peak at what he was reading.

 

“Since when do you read porn?” Maki sniggered, amused at her findings. “Since it was relevant to the plot” He said bluntly. Maki rolled her eyes “I bet you think sex is a work of art too”. Shuichi giggled “Well yes, what could possibly be _more_ artistic” he said in the most pompous voice he could muster. “Okay, shut up now” she laughed.

 

“Sorry to kill the vibe but I’ve gotta go to work in two hours, you can stay here if you like though” The raven haired boy yawned, raising his hand up to cover his mouth. The brunette groaned and nuzzled her face into his chest, throwing her arms over him.

 

“Are you bored?” Shuichi chuckled, amused at how overdramatic she was. Maki smirked devilishly and straddled his hips, leaning forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You know this is a complete one-eighty from last-night” He chuckled, holding her waist securely.

 

“Can I seduce you into taking a day off?” She grinned, biting her lip. Shuichi shook his head “No, because even if I agreed, you’d be pissed off”. Maki giggled and licked her bottom lip “That’s true, but this,” she reached her hand under the covers, causing him to yelp “says differently”.

 

“Y-Your life goal’s to embarrass me a-all the time isn’t it?” Maki continued to smirk and shrugged. “Actually, it’s to tease you to death” He laughed nervously and looked down, still embarrassed. “To be fair, how else would you react to your gorgeous girlfriend climbing on top of you” She stroked his cheek.

 

Shuichi leaned forward and kissed her quickly, biting her lip as he pulled away, leaving her breathless. She stared at him with lustful, half-lidded eyes-

 

_**BUZZZBUZZZBUZZZ** _

 

They both sighed in unison. It was ruined. The entire moment was ruined. Shuichi leaned over and grabbed his phone, cringing at the text. “It’s Rantaro, he wants me to pick him up for work,” he frowned “guess I’m leaving earlier than expected”.

 

Maki exaggerated a groan and leaned her whole weight onto his chest “No, just stay here”. The raven haired boy chuckled and moved her off of him “Why don’t you just hang around here again today. Maybe stay the night again” he said with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

 

“I was gonna go over to Kaede’s place for a while” she puffed her cheeks. “Fine, pick you up later then?”

 

“Yeah, thanks”

 

Maki dragged herself out of bed and skipped upstairs, grabbing her phone from the countertop. She began calling Kaede who, unexpectedly, picked up after just one ring.

 

“Maki! Kind of in the middle of something” Kaede choked out over the phone. Maki cringed and walked back through the kitchen “Can I come over for a while?”.

 

“Uh... how about I come over to your place or Shuichi’s place” Kaede said nervously. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at Maki as he came upstairs. The brunette pressed her phone onto mute “Can Kaede come over?” Shuichi nodded at her as he began to call someone. “Come over to Shuichi’s place” Maki confirmed.

 

“‘Kay, be there in an hour or so, bye!” The phone hung up abruptly. “Shuichi, what do you call it when your friend is acting super strange when you randomly call them?” Maki yelled as she walked downstairs.

 

“I think it’s called ‘I’m having sex right now but I don’t wanna be rude and not answer’. It’s really common” Shuichi yelled from his bedroom. Maki walked into the spare room and began brushing her hair but stopped when she realised that one of her earrings was missing. She grimaced when she realised.

 

“Shuichi, do you know if one of my earrings are in there?” She asked as she opened the door-

 

“Maki!” He cried out, jumping away and quickly pulling up his fresh pair of boxers. The brunette blushed profusely and turned away “Shit! I’m sorry!”.

 

They both laughed as they both turned back around to face each other. In the time that they’d turned away from each other, Shuichi had slid into a pair of black trousers.

 

“Uh- I found your earring on the bed, it’s over there” he pointed towards the bedside cabinet. She grabbed the earring and stood next to the mirror, carefully fixing it into her ear. “Aren’t you gonna shower” She quirked her eyebrow, smiling wryly.

 

He shook his head and smiled back “No time, I’m gonna leave my key with you okay?”. She nodded and handed him his shirt “What time will you be back?”. He shrugged on his shirt “Probably five, depends on the traffic”.

 

Maki, randomly, began buttoning his shirt, which felt weird because she felt like she should be doing the exact opposite. Shuichi snatched his tie from the dresser and pressed a chaste kiss to the brunettes lips “I’ll text you when I’m on my way back” he said before skipping out of the door.

 

Maki sighed dramatically as she heard him leave, now she had to wait for Kaede to appear.

 

 **1** **Hour** **Later**

 

 ** _BEEEP_** **_BEEEP_**

 

“FUCKING DRIVE DAMNIT!” Rantaro yelled as he leaned over the car, honking the horn. “‘Taro stop! Some asshole’s gonna get out their car and come over here if you keep that up” The raven haired boy growled. He really wished he could’ve just stayed in with Maki for the rest of the day.

 

But no. Here he was. Stuck in a major traffic jam with Rantaro, who had serious road rage for a backseat driver.

 

The green haired boy ran his hand through his hair and leaned back against the seat. “So how was your night?” Rantaro sniggered, his usual mocking grin making its way across his face.

 

“It was nice, we just lay in bed and watched stuff on Netflix-“

 

“Shuichi for fucks sake-“

 

“What now?” Shuichi groaned as he threw himself back and swung his head around to look at Rantaro. The green haired boy was rubbing his temples dramatically “Dude, do you even know Maki?”.

 

“She said she didn’t want to and if that’s her choice then I’m fine with it” Shuichi scoffed, folding his arms and waiting for the unmoving traffic to do anything other than nothing.

 

“Yeah, because she wants you to seduce her!” Rantaro laughed and lightly punched Shuichi’s arm.

 

There was a long moment of silence when Shuichi took a deep inhale. “Hey, ‘Taro...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up”

 

 **Another** **Hour** **Later**

 

Maki lay sprawled across the sofa as Kaede entered the house. She was too comfy to move and greet her. As much as she loved her own apartment, Shuichi’s uncles house was literally a dream home.

 

“Jeez, you’d think this was your house” Kaede giggled as she curled up onto the sofa next to her. “Shuichi did say for me to make myself at home” She giggled as she sat up.

 

Kaede clasped her hands together and fixed a piece of her behind her ear “So I went home last night, drank another bottle of vodka and guess who I called?”. The brunette rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly “You called Kirumi didn’t you” The blonde nodded excitedly at her.

 

“Best part is, she actually came over. All of my pining finally payed off” Kaede smirked. Maki raised and eyebrow “How so?”. Kaede chuckled “Let’s just say, she can do more with those hands than writing intricate math questions-“

 

“That was far too much information” Maki cringed and turned back to the tv. “What?- Okay fine, how was _your_ _night_ ” Kaede rolled her eyes and swung her legs up onto the sofa.

 

“We watched Riverdale then we fell asleep-“

 

Kaede cut her off with a dramatic exhale and facepalm “Jesus Christ-“

 

“What?!”

 

“What do you mean ‘what’? That’s awful”

 

“Kaede I’m not gonna screw him immediately”

 

“Yeah, because he should be screwing you... actually... just whatever your into I guess” Kaede placed her finger on her chin, now deep in thought.

 

Maki sighed and looked away, now staring out the window. “But... but what if that’s all he wants-“

 

“Maki, all Shuichi wants is for you to be happy,” the blonde leaned over to Maki and began to laugh “he’d dye his hair pink if that’s what you wanted”.

 

The brunette smiled and leaned into Kaede’s hug. She wasn’t wrong, he must’ve spent a fair amount of money on her birthday. He’d also put a lot of thought into everything and didn’t overstep boundaries. She pouted at herself. Who knew someone could be such a straight arrow. Break a rule every once in a while...

 

“Maybe I should do something for Valentine’s Day...” she thought out loud. Kaede screeched and reached for her phone “Yeah! You can pick out lingerie with me!”. Maki sighed and reluctantly looked through the thousands of pages of lingerie.

 

....

 

She ended up ordering a robe and three sets of lingerie and Kaede bought... well Maki was going to pretend she didn’t see what Kaede bought.

 

 **7** **Hours** **Later**

 

Kaede was long gone so now it was just Maki alone with her thoughts. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say Kaede was up to something. However the only thing Kaede was up to was satisfying her own sexual appetite, which seemed to be insatiable by the way she speaks of it.

 

Maki however, was quite the opposite. Every now and then she’d get the urge but then it just disappeared after she either helped herself out or moved on with her day.

 

She knew that Shuichi was probably not the same, but he’s too much of a goody-two shoes to say anything. So she had to bring in the big guns, which has led her to calling Miu.

 

“Hey, ‘ya need something?” Miu spoke, a strange cranking noise going on in the background. “How do you seduce people?” Maki laughed into the phone, realising how unbelievably stupid she sounded.

 

“Are you drunk?-“

 

“No I’m being serious!”

 

“Just light a few candles and suck him off for fucks sake” Miu sighed, not impressed by Maki’s situation. The brunette dashed downstairs and grabbed the novel that was set to the side of the bed. “I can actually do that?” She said, confusion spread across her face.

 

“Hell yeah you can!” Maki hated to admit that she could do that. “Yeah... thanks” Miu spouted a long list of why she should be worshipped before hanging up.

 

Maki sat on the bed and began to consider whether or not it was a good idea. He would appreciate it... or was it _too_ soon? If Kaede were here she’d scream that it’s never too soon but to be fair she’d been trying to get Kirumi to date her for two months.

 

Maki did feel bad for completely overreacting and blowing him off the night before though...

 

The brunette stood up and prowled around the house for candles. She was going to do this. She was really doing this... her life has really took a turn recently.

 

 **20** **Minutes** **Later**

 

Shuichi sighed a long sigh of relief when he parked outside his uncles house. He was scared that he was going to get stuck in the traffic again. To be honest, if he did it wouldn’t have been as bad as when Rantaro was in the car.

 

He was surprised when he got inside. The tv was turned off, actually, everything upstairs was turned off. Did Maki go home? No she would’ve said so.

 

He sighed as he locked the door and strolled downstairs. There was a faint smell of burning coming from his room. If Maki was smoking he would kill her. Maybe the house caught fire, that’d be tragic.

 

He was once again surprised as he opened the door. Maki stood with her back to him, lighting candles and placing them onto the bedside cabinet as well as the windowsill. She wore a different nightgown from the night before, this one was satin and more sexualised.

 

He leaned against the door framed and sarcastically knocked on the door. Maki spun around, looking slightly embarrassed as she lit another candle. “Surprise?” She said shyly. Shuichi chuckled lightly “Where did you even find the candles?”.

 

“They were in a box in the bathroom” She smiled, setting the last one down on the shelf next to the tv. “What’d you do all of this for?” He smirked as he walked into the room, unbuttoning his top button.

 

“I did it for you dumbass-“

 

“Are you sure you’re not bipolar? Because this is the complete of your reaction last night” Shuichi grinned. Maki blew out the candle and crawled under the bed sheets, clearly unhappy now.

 

Shuichi continued to smile and sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard and pulling Maki into a hug. “I was fine this morning and I-... never mind, it was stupid anyway” Maki huffed, her lips forming a perfect pout.

 

“Just say it” he rested his head on top of hers. The brunette sighed and pressed her head against his chest “I wanted to... seduce you-“

 

“That sounds so stupid out loud”

 

Maki’s head shot up “ _I_ _know_ _right_!”. Shuichi chuckled and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear “Well you’ve got my attention”. Maki blushed and looked away “Well I have no idea how to actually do this”. Shuichi laughed heartily, finding their situation genuinely hilarious.

 

Maki half smirked and slapped his chest “Shut up! I’m trying!”. He continued to laugh and pulled her back down into a hug “I love you...” he said lowly. Maki sat up and furrowed her brow at him, smiling and blushing. “Where did that come from?” She giggled.

 

“My heart” they both laughed at his stupid joke. She leaned forward, pressing soft kisses against his lips. She couldn’t deny that she did love him. She honestly didn’t know what love was until she met him and the others. Intense, undying feelings for someone.

 

“I love you” she purred into his ear, reaching her hand down and resting it on his thigh. He didn’t object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading again. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a fluffy but smutty chapter for Valentine’s Day, cause I would do it. Also I’m gonna change the rating to explicit anyway just because. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed!


	7. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up there is smut in this chapter which is why I changed the rating. Also it’s just those two dorks again.

Valentine’s Day... usually Maki felt absolutely nothing for today. However this year was different, she was going to prove to herself that she could do something extremely nice... for Shuichi.

 

Laid out on her bed was a black robe that she was going to pack into her bag as well as the scented candles. She would have to hide it all within spare clothes, he wouldn’t notice, he’s not as perceptive as he likes to think he is.

 

She sighed as she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Black off the shoulder dress, red lacy panties and bra, hidden underneath. Shuichi would be pleasantly surprised she hoped.

 

The brunette stood in the mirror, admiring herself. She’d left her hair down again except she’d lightly curled it at the ends. Not too shabby.

 

She glanced at her watch, she still had an hour to kill...

 

Maybe she should ask if she could go over and set up for tonight...

 

Before she could react to herself she was dialling his number whilst sitting on the bed.

 

“Hey, something wrong?” Shuichi asked, sounding extremely worried. “Oh nothing, is it okay if I come over a little earlier?” Maki asked, biting her lip nervously.

 

“Yeah, can you get here soon though, because I’ve gotta go over to Kaede’s place” he said. Maki quirked her eyebrow upwards “ _Why_ do you have to go over to Kaede’s?”.

 

“Uh- be-because I’m... picking up my jacket! _Jacket_! Yeah picking up my jacket” He cleared his throat. The brunette giggled and fixed a piece of hair behind her ear “ _Okay_ weirdo, I’ll be there soon”. She quickly threw all of her things into her bag and left.

 

“No turning back now...” she sighed to herself, getting more nervous by the second.

 

It didn’t take her long to arrive at Shuichi’s house. As usual she just walked in, making herself welcome. She almost felt as if she lived here.

 

“Shuichi?” She called out as she shut the door. He sprinted upstairs, exasperated by the time he got to the door. “Perfect timing, I was just about to leave” he said, placing a hand on her arm and gently rubbing his thumb across it.

 

Maki looked him up and down, she was impressed by his style. A navy shirt that was rolled up past his elbows and black trousers. It was simple but it somehow made him look better looking.

 

“Did you come up with this outfit yourself?” Maki asked, genuinely curious. “I _might_ _have_ asked Rantaro for help” he chuckled as he slipped his shoes on. “Will you be back soon because our tables booked for seven” she raised an eyebrow. It was six o’ clock right now and she didn’t want to risk someone else stealing their table.

 

“Half an hour, max” he smirked, leaving a kiss on her forehead before taking off out of the door. Maki sighed to herself. This was perfect, now she would have enough time to set up without him noticing.

 

She dashed downstairs to his bedroom, spreading out the lavender candles across the room. All she would have to do now is light them and get changed, but she’d have to do that when she got back.

 

* * *

 

Shuichi stood in Kaede’s hallway, waiting for her to return. He’d asked for some candles and petals to place in his bedroom. He wanted to make tonight special, even if it sounded corny.

 

Kirumi wandered into the hallway, raising an eyebrow at him as she did. “Has Kaede not given you anything yet?” She asked in her usual polite manner. “No, and _I_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _back_ _quickly_ ” he raised his voice, hinting to Kaede; who was in the next room.

 

The blonde rushed out and handed him a bag, assumingly full of what she’d said she’d give him. “Thanks, enjoy your night” he said as Kaede ushered him to the door.

 

“ _Oh_ ,  _she_ _will_ ” Kaede wiggled her eyebrows. “That’s actually disturbing” Shuichi breathed, genuinely scared for Kirumi’s safety.

 

He threw the bag in the trunk and quickly drove home, he was a few minutes late so Maki would likely give him hell for it.

 

As he stopped outside his house, Maki immediately entered the car, allowing him to drive away much faster. “You said you were picking up your jacket but left with nothing?” The brunette stated, clearly suspicious. “You’ll see later” he smirked. She was honestly dying to know now.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant wasn’t as crowded as she thought it’d be, _although_ everything inside of it was all of a sudden pink and red because it was Valentine’s Day.

 

“When am I gonna know what you picked up from Kaede’s place?” Maki pouted, slightly tipsy after the drinks she’d had with her meal. “I told you, you’ll get to see later?” He chuckled, taking a sip from his glass.

 

“Are you dealing for her?” Maki joked, swirling her finger around her glass. “Yeah, thought I could use the extra money. I started dating you, then coincidentally became broke” he smirked. Maki shrugged “Wonder how that happened”. There was a small pause as Maki’s face twisted through different expressions, a sign that she was thinking.

 

“You didn’t pick up one of her toys did you-“

 

“No, the fact that she has so many extremely disturbs me” the two laughed. “I bet Rantaro has hundreds” Maki said, still lightly laughing to herself. “I don’t know how Korekiyo can live with him, he’s so annoying” Shuichi pouted childishly.

 

“He’s different with him than he is with everyone else. Actually I think that’s just a thing that happens when you get into a relationship” Maki smiled softly, a light blush growing on her cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I’d do anything for you...” Shuichi said, his voice low and sultry. Maki looked up at him with a pleased smile. Shuichi blushed and scratched his cheek “Well, if your ready to leave we can go” he cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to seeing this.. whatever you got from Kaede” she giggled and followed him out to the car.

 

They were both silent for the most part on the drive home, they were both extremely nervous. Both of them having their own plans for tonight.

 

* * *

 

Maki went on ahead of Shuichi, giving him enough time to stealthily bring his bag full of goods inside. Maki had locked herself in the bathroom so he snuck into the bedroom and was surprised. The lavender candles surrounded the room, only needing to be lit now.

 

He could take advantage of her set up and save some time. He pulled the petals out of the bag and sprinkled them over the carpet. He then stripped himself and threw his clothes to the side. He was excited but still very nervous.

 

Meanwhile Maki observed herself in the bathroom mirror. She actually liked the sight of herself in this robe. It was see- through, revealing her ample breasts and clean shaven crotch. She smiled a nervous smile to herself before exiting the bathroom.

 

“Shuichi” she yelled as she opened the door. “Can you-“ she stopped herself as she walked into the room. Shuichi lay on the bed, back against the wall, naked. The only thing covering him was the bedsheet he was clutching over his groin.

 

“You stole my plan!” She pouted. Shuichi pointed towards the petals on the floor “Actually I added to it” he chuckled, his hand shaking slightly. He hadn’t noticed what she was wearing until she began walking towards him. He widened his eyes, pleased at what he was seeing.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, you look good lying there” she chuckled as she crawled across the bed towards him. He continued to eye her up as she sat on his lap, his lips quivering ever so slightly.

 

She noticed how he was lightly shaking and smiled reassuringly. She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek and leaned forward, pressing opened mouthed kisses against his jawline. “Just relax, this’ll be good” she purred into his ear.

 

Shuichi felt a little braver with her words and pulled away from her to gently remove the robe from her shoulders. “You’re so gorgeous...” he cooed as he pressed kisses down her neck, lightly biting into it every so often. She sighed and ran her hand through his hair.

 

He slowly lowered his head, kissing his way down to her breasts. His hand palmed one side, rolling her nipple between his fingers whilst his tongue got to work at relieving the other side. “You’re doing _so_ good” she exhaled involuntarily. He switched back and forth between the two for a while, each time he did it left Maki wanting more.

 

She whimpered as he pulled away completely, instead slipping one hand behind her head and roughly kissing her lips. He laid her down onto the bed, still aggressively kissing her, whilst his hand slipped down to palm her core.

 

“Remind me why you were so nervous?” She moaned when he began to flick his thumb over her clit. “Because I’ve never done this before” he reminded her with a gentle smile. She let out a light moan and wrapped an arm around his neck, the other one tugging at the sheets. “You would never think so by how good you are” She smiled, pulling him down into another kiss.

 

“Either I’m some sort of sex god or Kaito is terrible” he chuckled lowly, pulling away for a moment. “Stop talking” she purred as she brought him back down into another kiss.

 

Maki broke the kiss to moan out loudly as he inserted two of his fingers inside of her, slowly pumping them back and forth. “ _Oh_!” She whined and gripped onto the sheets tighter. The brunette reached her hand down and began lightly stroking at his dick, which was longer than anticipated.

 

A low moan escaped his lips causing her to giggle “It wouldn’t be fun if it was just me enjoying it”. He felt her tighten around him, which was a sign that she was close. Instead of letting her finish, he pulled his hand away and brought it up to his face, sucking his fingers.

 

Maki’s eyes widened in both dissatisfaction and surprise, she released her arm from his neck and began pushing on his chest. “Roll over” she demanded and he did just that. She crawled down the bed and rested herself in between his legs. Her hand grabbed at his shaft and began gingerly stroking it up and down.

 

She smiled happily at him and trailed her tongue along the underside, causing him to let out a strangled moan. Maki inserted his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked him off. He tasted salty, yet it was a taste she couldn’t get enough of. Shuichi reached his hand down and brushed his hand through her hair.

 

Maki took him out of her mouth with an audible pop and grinned as she trailed her tongue back along the underside. “Get a condom ready” she spoke. Shuichi immediately reached for his drawer and pulled out a condom, quickly ripping it open for her.

 

She placed his cock back into her mouth, again, bobbing up and down. She felt him begin to pulse in her mouth and she smirked. She began sucking him off at a more rapid pace.

 

She felt him shudder underneath her and strings of cum were fired into her mouth. She swallowed it, unknowing of what else to do. “S-shit, I’m sorry” he turned his head away, embarrassed that he’d came before her.

 

Maki giggled and took the condom from his hand. “Why are you apologising? You’re still good to go aren’t you?” She smirked, trailing a finger along his still hardened penis. She slid the condom into him and sat above him, slowly lowering her hips down onto him.

 

“Shit...” she muttered as she lowered herself fully. His hands shot up to hold onto her hips, making sure she didn’t fall. She began rocking herself back and forth and he couldn’t help but moan out her name as she did so. “‘You like that?” She smirked, still rocking herself back and forth. “Yeah, keep going” he purred, sitting up slightly.

 

Maki began lifting her hips and slamming them back down onto him with more force, her boobs jumping up and down with her. Shuichi sat there, lapping up every last bit of pleasure. Until his orgasm didn’t seem to be creeping any closer, he was almost certain it was the same for her judging by the frustrated look on her face.

 

He sat up and leaned her forward with his hands, passionately kissing her. He began rapidly thrusting his hips up into her. She broke the kiss to look down at his cock thrusting into her before looking back at him, her lips lying open, constant moans escaping. “Shuichi! she moaned as an orgasm rippled through her. He leaned forward, sticking his tongue into her mouth, he was enjoying every second.

 

He flipped her onto her back whilst still inside of her and pinned her hands above her head. He continued to thrust into her at a rapid pace, his orgasm nearing closer with each thrust. “I love you..” he moaned, thrusting a little faster. “I love you too- _ohhhh, shit_!” She howled as another orgasm tore through her. Her convulsing pussy was too much for him, he inevitably came inside the condom.

 

He went limp above her, completely exhausted from their session. “How was I?” He asked breathlessly. “Amazing...” she purred, pressing soft kisses to his jaw.

 

“Only one problem though” Maki grinned sheepishly. Shuichi’s eyes widened with concern “What is it?”. Maki giggled and said “If you pull out of me, your bed’s gonna be a mess”.

 

Shuichi smiled and hooked his arms under her thighs “I’ve got this”. He lifted her up in one swift movement, still impaled atop him. Maki giggled as he carried her through to the bathroom and sat on the shower floor with her. He finally pulled out and a flood of white came from within her.

 

“Did you like it?” She asked as she cleaned herself with the wipes she’d brought with her. “I really did” he sighed, unbelievably satisfied with everything that’d happened. Shuichi furrowed his brow and looked her up and down “Where’d your robe-thing go?”

 

“I took it off after we got started, it wasn’t exactly cheap so I didn’t want it to get ruined” she giggled. “Aren’t you exhausted?” He asked, throwing his head back against the tile wall. “Yeah, I’m also very thirsty” the brunette sighed.

 

“Are you hungry too? Because I’am” Shuichi chuckled. Maki nodded and chuckled with him. “I’ll get us food and something to drink” Shuichi said as he got to his feet and helped her up.

 

“I’ll fix your bed and put the tv on” she smirked, resting her arms around his neck. “Wow, I wonder who has the easier job” The raven haired boy smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Hurry before I starve to death” she joked and led him out of the bathroom.

 

“You should walk around naked more often, you’ve got a great ass” Shuichi smirked devilishly. “Too bad I’m covering it up... slightly” she flashed an eyebrow at him causing him to laugh. She snatched the red underwear she was wearing earlier and put it back on, placing the robe over it. “Can you hand me shorts from that drawer?” He asked, pointing towards the drawer behind her.

 

Maki turned around and opened the drawer that had exactly two pairs of shorts and eight books. “Why don’t you just cover yourself with a book?” She joked as she tossed the pair of navy shorts at him. “I honestly forgot I’d put them in there, they should be in my uncles study” he said.

 

“I’m gonna pretend that isn’t the most pretentious thing you’ve ever said to me” Maki sighed and crawled under the covers. She reached over and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv “Guess who’s job is done” she giggled.

 

Shuichi sighed and slipped into his shorts “I’ll be back in a minute, please put something on that doesn’t make me want cringe to death”. Maki rolled her eyes “Yeah, yeah”.

 

Shuichi left and returned with a bottle of cola and vodka, and a tub of chocolate ice cream. “Ugh, my comfort food king” Maki sighed. Shuichi dipped the spoon into the tub and lifted it up to Maki’s lips. “Better than sex?” He smirked as she tasted the ice cream. “Nothing’s better than sex with you...” she trailed off as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

 

She curled up against him and sighed “Maybe cuddles with you could beat it”. He chuckled slightly as he ate a spoonful of the ice cream. She purred like a cat as he gently caressed her arm.

 

Usually they both hated Valentine’s Day but this year was different, they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed. I tried my best to write smut and I think I did okay so, yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day.


	8. Impulsive Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange encounter, Maki’s impulses begin to flare up.

Shuichi sighed when he began to wake up. He felt so unbelievably stiff but he knew that couldn’t be helped. Maki had laid her head on his chest, her arm across his waist, snuggling into him until she fell asleep. The sad part was that it was comfortable for her, but not so much for him.

 

The raven haired boy turned his head away and scratched his head, shifting slightly to ease the uncomfortable pain.

 

It didn’t help.

 

So he began to stretch out his legs in an attempt to regain any sort of use of his legs.

 

“I’m already awake, it’s fine” Maki sighed, pressing her face into his chest. He let out a small sigh of relief and sat up, his left arm and legs barely bending.

 

Maki sat up on her knees, stretching her arms above her head before resting them back on Shuichi’s chest. “What time is it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the window. He tilted his head and clicked his phone on before letting out a small, breathy chuckle. “Half eight” Maki’s jaw dropped before she quickly recomposed herself and slid off of the bed.

 

“Can I shower?” She asked, a small smile on her lips. “Of course, but you don’t have to ask” he lightly shook his head as he laughed. He crawled out of the bed along with her and snatched his phone from the cabinet.

 

“Will you survive without me?” She said playfully. “Probably not” he smirked back as she giggled at him. She skipped over and cupped his cheek, kissing the other one. “Okay, I’m gonna go shower, knock on the door if you need me” she said before skipping away.

 

He stepped into the hallway, phone in hand, having no idea what to do now. No work, no class, no Maki for at least an hour. He strolled down the hallway, the sound of water running in the background. He hopped upstairs, the sudden light slightly blinding him.

 

It was pretty strange how smoothly his life had been playing out for him the past couple weeks. Usually there was some sort of complication or misunderstanding that blew everything up. He smiled shyly to himself as he sat down on the sofa.

 

**_DINGDONG~_ ** **_DINGDONG_ **

 

He had a sudden feeling of dread pool in his stomach. Whatever and whoever this was’ about to ruin any tranquility he’d had in his life.

 

There wasn’t enough time to run downstairs and cloth himself, so answering the door shirtless is what he’d have to do. He rushed over to the door, unlocking and opening it within seconds.

 

He physically recoiled when he opened the door. On his porch stood Kaito, hands jammed in his pockets, Kokichi standing not too far behind him. Shuichi narrowed his eyes and flicked his gaze between the two boys.

 

“Hey Shuichi... I’m sorry about before” Kaito said, looking up and staring him in the eye. He couldn’t say no now, it was morally wrong.

 

Shuichi swallowed and glanced back to the stairs then back to the two boys. “Come in” he sighed, moving out of the way to let them come inside. Kaito and Kokichi walked inside, sitting down on the sofa.

 

“ _Jackass_ didn’t pay his rent, so he’s been evicted” Kokichi growled, flashing Kaito an unimpressed look. Shuichi stood in front of the tv, his arms crossed across his chest and raised his eyebrow at them.

 

“You’re not asking if you can stay here are you?” The raven haired boy continued to look displeased. “W-well ye-yeah, but not for long, o-only a week or so” Kaito stuttered, clearly afraid of asking.

 

“Don’t you have anywhere else?” Shuichi sighed. He knew deep down that he would give in and let them stay. Although he also knew Maki wouldn’t be too pleased.

 

“Yeah but he insisted we come here...” Kokichi muttered, barely audible as his mouth was covered by his fist. “Wait, why did you come here then?” Shuichi furrowed his brow, now annoyed.

 

“Because I didn’t want to put his parents in a position-“

 

“ _Ohhh_ , but you’re fine with putting _me_ in a position” the raven haired boy raised his voice slightly and pointed at himself.

 

“Shuichi, who are you talking to?” Maki laughed. He panicked slightly when he heard her walking upstairs. He held a finger out at the two boys, meaning that this conversation would continue when he got back.

 

He skipped over to the stairs, literally stopping Maki in her tracks. The brunette adorned a confused look as he stopped her. “What’s going on?” She asked. “Kaito and Kokichi are here. Kaito hasn’t payed his rent and is asking if they can stay here for a while-“

 

Maki sighed and rolled her eyes “Honestly, _why_ can’t you just say no to people” she shook her head and walked past him. She strolled over to the two boys and sat down on the sofa next to them.

 

“Okay, is there anywhere else you can both stay-“

 

“Maki, why do you even care? You don’t live here” Kaito grimaced, unhappy that he had to talk to her. “She obviously must stay her sometimes, but be an asshole if you want to” Kokichi rolled his eyes. The small boy placed a hand over Kaito’s mouth, effectively stopping him from saying anything else.

 

“I offered to stay at my parents house but he insisted that we come here, god knows why, but here we are” Kokichi’s nose twitched slightly from his frustration. Maki and Shuichi glanced at each other, impressed that Kokichi hadn’t tried to provoke either of them yet.

 

“Fine, just a week,” Shuichi sighed, frowning to himself “I’ll help bring in anything you’ve got in your car”. Kokichi’s eyes widened and he stood “I’ll help then I guess...”. The two boys went outside to the car, leaving Maki and Kaito by themselves.

 

“About before... I’m so-“

 

“ _No_ ,” Maki shook her head “I don’t care if you’re sorry. I’m also not gonna be here if you’re here, we’re done”. Kaito looked genuinely shocked at her, he opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped past his lips.

 

“What? Are you surprised that I’m not gonna let it go?” She hissed, scrunching her nose up at him. “Did- Did you tell Shuichi?” The purple haired boy swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing up and down. Maki sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair “No... no I didn’t”.

 

“Kaito, can you help Kokichi inside with the rest of your stuff, I’m gonna fix the spare bedroom for you guys” Shuichi yelled, dumping bags in the hallway and dashing downstairs.

 

Kaito hesitantly got up and left. Maki let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and stood up, following Shuichi downstairs. She strolled into the spare bedroom and weakly smiled at him.

 

“I’m gonna head home soon” she bit her lip as she watched his reaction. He widened his eyes and dropped what he was holding “Why? Because they’re both here?”. She shook her head “No, I’m just gonna head home soon...” she flashed another weak smile at him.

 

“Uh-Well I’ll come with you then” he said, smiling a little wider in hopes of cheering her up. “No, you stay and make sure they don’t set the house on fire. I’m go over to Miu’s place... maybe” she said.

 

He frowned and walked forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and using his other hand to press her face into his chest. “I love you...” he breathed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I know...” she said, enjoying the warmth of his body against her own.

 

She took a deep breath and pushed herself off of him. She left and went into his bedroom, quickly getting changed into jeans and a hoodie (it was Shuichi’s hoodie, she’d made a habit stealing them).

 

“Are you actually going?” Shuichi pouted, slowly walking into the room. Maki took a deep breath and spun on her heel, now wearing a sweet smile. “I’ll call you later” she said, leaving a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth before bolting to her car.

 

Maki felt bad for leaving like that, but measures had to be taken. She didn’t want to be around Kaito, she remembered Miu saying that he gave off sex offender vibes. That wasn’t _quite_ what she felt from him but there was definitely a vibe of trouble. She also hated to admit that she kind of liked the unknown feeling of danger.

 

She groaned loudly as she pulled her car over to the side of the road and whipped her phone out. If she was going to get anything done she would need either Kaede or Miu’s help. Seeing as it was the day after Valentine’s Day, both of them might be out of commission, but she could still try.

 

Kaede was immediately a bust. The blonde had declined her call and texted some half assed excuse. Her next option was Miu; the wild card.

 

“Hello?” Maki heard a timid voice speak over the phone.

 

“Oh, hey Kiibo. Is Miu there?” Maki asked awkwardly. She hadn’t expected to speak to Kiibo and usually when she did she felt calm and composed. Right now though, she was ready to do something wild. “Yeah, just give me a second, she’s in her lab” Kiibo said.

 

She sat there for a few minutes, waiting on Miu to appear. She honestly didn’t think she would, so she put her phone on loud speaker and began fixing her hair into a ponytail in the rear view mirror.

 

Honestly, she was hoping that going away with Rantaro would change something, it hadn’t really. Sure, she was dating Shuichi, but then Kaito-

 

“MAKI! I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU’RE INTERRUPTING MY GENIUS-“

 

“AHH!” Maki physically jumped in her seat, startled by Miu’s sudden appearance. “What the hell is wrong with you, shouting at me like that?” The brunette hissed, placing her hand over her heart to feel her heart rate.

 

“I was in the middle of something, but noooo, Maki’s needs help with her fucking love life again” Miu said smugly. The brunette rolled her eyes “Kaito and Kokichi are staying at Shuichi’s for a week-“

 

“Ahhh, so if you wanna screw him, you’ll need to change your own bedsheets”

 

“Can you shut up for one second?”

 

“‘Kay”

 

“Anyways, I just... can’t be around that spiky haired idiot” Maki groaned out of frustration. She could practically see Miu’s serious, but smug face half grinning at her. “Let’s go out for a week, go on a serious bender” Miu cackled.

 

Maki smirked and raised an eyebrow “What about work and class?”

 

“Class is for losers this early on and you don’t start for another two weeks, so no excuses” Miu growled. She was determined that they were going to do this then...

 

“Fine, I’ll text Kaede and see if she can come too” The brunette sighed. “‘Kay, call me later” Miu said before instantly hanging up.

 

It was strange. If someone said to her in her first year at hope’s peak that she’d be dating Shuichi and going on epic benders with Miu and Kaede she would’ve put them on her shit-list. Yet here she was. Strange how life works out like that.

 

Someway during her second year she had in her head that she’d be dating Kaito and attending Kaede & Shuichi’s wedding. That was until her and Shuichi spent a weekend together getting wasted. It caused a lot of trouble but there was nothing terrible about it. Just two friends hanging out, who just so happen to be of opposite genders.

 

 **Maki** **10** : **03:** Me and Miu are having a wasted week, u in?

 

The brunette tapped her nails against the steering wheel. To say that she was irritated by the memory was a understatement. The weekend itself was amazing, it might actually be the happiest time in her life so far. Everything that came after it was a disaster though.

 

In truth she only remembers it in scattered pieces, which was the true downside of alcohol. Thinking back to a time when everything was simpler and she could just be normal, even if she was an assassin, was comforting.

 

In the present however, was a strange moment in time. She had everything that she could ever ask for yet she still felt incomplete. So as she stared out over a empty road, music playing softly in the background, she only had one question.

 

Why the hell did she still feel empty? 

 

 **Kaede** **10** : **08:** Duhhhhhhh !!! U and Miu come over at 7

 

Maki ran her tongue across her teeth and pouted. Well, if anything was gonna go wrong, it’d be tonight when they were at their wasted peak. She might have to get something from Rantaro again, last time was amazing....

 

Oh god that was terrible to think she enjoyed drugs. What the hell is wrong with her.

 

 **10** **Hours** **Later**

 

Shuichi was honestly still dumbfounded that Maki just up and left. Letting Kaito and Kokichi in was a terrible decision, but he had a gut feeling about that anyway...

 

Which makes it sound stupider because he could’ve prevented this then!

 

He smacked his hands off of his cheeks. How could he be this stupid!

 

Sure Kaito was his friend and Kokichi was... a person he didn’t like that much but had to tolerate. Yet he could’ve just said no and spent the day with Maki again.

 

He strolled upstairs and through the front room, everything was fine surprisingly. The room was immaculate, the place smelled nice, Kaito and Kokichi were making out on the sof- wait what.

 

Shuichi cringed aggressively and snatched his leather jacket from the post next to the stairs. “I’m going out, don’t wreck the place” Shuichi declared, quickly hurrying out to his car and driving to nowhere.

 

He actually ended up driving to Kiibo & Miu’s house (Professor Iidabashi’s former house, which would explain the lab space). He parked outside and knocked quietly on the door.

 

Surprisingly, the door was answered only a moment or two later by a very confused Kiibo. “H-hey, Shuichi! Maki and Miu left a while ago if you’re looking for them” The silver haired boy said, leading Shuichi inside his home.

 

“Oh really, I didn’t know they were going out” Shuichi furrowed his brow, he wondered if he’d done something to spook Maki. Kiibo nodded and led him through to what was presumably their front room.

 

“Yeah, they’re planning what they like to call ‘wasted week’” Kiibo chuckled as he sat down on the sofa. Shuichi sat down on the sofa opposing him and chuckled dryly “Yeah... I’ve had to bail them out a couple times”.

 

The other boy just smirked at him and leaned back in the sofa “Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like, I’d be glad of the company”.

 

The raven haired boy smiled lightly and mimicked the other boys movements. He wondered why they were calling a ‘wasted week’. This only happened when at least one of them was feeling really bummed out. It definitely wasn’t for Miu, maybe Kaede was having trouble.

 

He should really called Maki but if she’s mad at him then that’d just be five minutes of her yelling at him across the phone. Whatever was wrong, he wanted to fix it though.

 

He really did love her...

 

He pulled out his phone and began calling Maki, gesturing to Kiibo that he was gonna go take a walk for privacy.

 

“Hey, Shuichi, what’s up?” Not Maki asked. He recognised that it was Kaede that picked up her phone, he wasn’t exactly pleased though. “Hey, where’s Maki?” He sighed softly, he didn’t want to deal with Kaede today.

 

“Oh- uhhhhh...” there was white noise as she went silent on the other end. She hadn’t hung up which meant she’d probably muted her end... weird. “She-she’s here with Miu. We’re just gonna have a night in to ourselves... Yeah! Just all three of us, here together, at my house-“ Kaede had continued to ramble but at this point he wasn’t listening.

 

“Can you give Maki the phone?” He asked, tapping his finger against his phone impatiently. “Definitely just give me... one... second-“ the phone hung up.

 

Shuichi was baffled. He may be a detective but this was one mystery that he couldn’t solve. He groaned and placed his phone back in his pocket. He figured Maki would call him back eventually.

 

The raven haired boy ran his hand through his hair and smiled in defeat. As he was about to pass through the hallway the door shot open. Miu and Kaede came sprinting inside, slamming the door behind them.

 

The two girls stopped and stared at Shuichi in horror.

 

Okay, now he was no longer confused, he was worried.

 

“Where’s Maki?” He asked, his voice a little more stern this time. The two girls visibly gulped and glanced at each other. “We don’t know” Kaede admitted, biting her bottom lip.

 

“Kaede decided to be a dumb bitch and got into a irrelevant argument about that bender you and Maki went on that one time. So Maki left and we have no idea where she went” Miu said casually, one hand on her hip the other one pointing towards Kaede.

 

“And she doesn’t have her phone because of course she doesn’t, she has a knack for making my life harder than it needs to be...” Shuichi growled under his breath.

 

“I’ll call the cab company, I know a guy who works there” Kiibo yelled from the living room. Tears began to well up in Miu’s eyes “This is why I love that guy”.

 

Kaede raised and eyebrow “Because he knows other guys?”. Miu cringed and stood in a defensive stance “No stupid, because he’s so nice and helpful!” She snarled.

 

Shuichi let out a shaky breath and ran both hands through his hair, settling them at the back of his head. He had no idea how he was going to find her, but he sure hoped he did before anything happened.

 

 **3** **Hours** **Later**

 

If Maki was honest she would say she has no idea where she was. But right now she kind of knew where she was. She knew that it was a few streets away from Rantaro’s apartment, she also knew that she knew some people that went to the bar she was standing in front of.

 

Well, knew them was a overstatement. She’d met them maybe once or twice at Rantaro’s parties. They were nice, either that or they were hitting on her. She couldn’t tell the difference.

 

She leaned back against the cold, brick wall. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket, along with a flip lighter. They were Miu’s. They both happened to be wearing the same jacket and she picked up the wrong one, which also meant she didn’t have her phone either.

 

It’ll be fine though, it’s not as if they’re gonna be out looking for her.

 

She lit up the cigarette and took a long drag. Exhaling the smoke; mixing with the cold air around her. Wow... how strange that doing something as simple as that would give her flashbacks to nights she’d spent with Kaito and Shuichi.

 

She closed her eyes as she took another drag and let herself remember one of those nights.

 

It was a cold night, pretty dark too. It was sometime in October, they were on the roof of the abandoned dorms. There was no cameras which meant they couldn’t get in trouble for sitting up there.

 

Kaito lay sprawled across the metal panelling. Shuichi sat a little behind him, one arm hanging over his knee, the other keeping him perched up. Maki sat with her knees tight to her chest, enjoying the cool air.

 

She remembered how peaceful that moment was. It was surprisingly quiet, considering Kaito was around. She remembered slightly glancing back at Shuichi. He sat with his eyes focused on the sky, his lips curled up into a charming smile, his hair gently blowing in the slight breeze.

 

At the time she blushed at the sight, the memory of it was almost making her blush. The strange thing was that it made her heart skip, it was unlike anything she’d ever felt when looking at anyone else.

 

It would be corny of her to say it was love, but a small part of her wanted to say it.

 

She tossed the cigarette as she finished it and stuck her hands in her pockets. She grinned when she felt a small plastic bag in the pocket. Well if she was just gonna stand around and mope, she better lighten herself up. Luckily Miu’s party favours were in this jacket.

 

The brunette began to walk into the bar and make her way to the bathroom. It was strangely lit for a bar, the lights lit up the room a cobalt blue. She knew it was for people trying to stick needles into themselves, unluckily, there was other ways to take drugs.

 

She stopped in front of the wide mirror. If she had a mother she knew that she’d be disappointed in her right now. More than that; heartbroken.

 

A black satin corset dress, topped by Miu’s yellow suede biker jacket. Her hair was a slight mess but she didn’t care at this point. She looked very... provocative? Yeah definitely.

 

She took the small bag of white powder out of her pocket and began to line it up with a debit card, found inside her pocket.

 

God, she couldn’t believe how she must’ve looked. Guys would probably love to hook up with her right now, which as shallow as it sounds, was probably true. Too bad she had a boyfriend...

 

She shot up, staring at herself in the mirror. “ _Jesus_ , Shuichi...” she muttered to herself. Maki couldn’t say that she’d thought about anything that she’d been doing, it was just one impulsive movement after the other.

 

She ran her hand through her bangs, which snapped back into place after a moment. “What the hell am I doing...” she said under her breath, still staring at herself in the mirror.

 

She left the drugs lined up on the ledge of the sink and hurried out of the bathroom. She dashed through the crowds of people, some said things to her, things she didn’t care for.

 

Maki couldn’t believe how stupid and careless she’d just been. Sure, right now she was pretty drunk, but that wasn’t an excuse!

 

She left the bar and managed to get herself into a cab, which took her straight to Shuichi’s house.

 

His car wasn’t there, which was bad, because now she was forced to interact with Kaito or Kokichi.

 

The brunette cringed as she knocked on the door “Kaito! Kokichi! It’s Maki!”. She hoped they heard her because she really didn’t want to sit out here all night.

 

Luckily they answered the door almost instantaneously, unluckily it was Kaito who was letting her in. He closed the door behind her and followed her over to the sofa.

 

“Kokichi’s asleep downstairs, so I had to answer pretty quickly” Kaito chuckled to himself. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa. “Where’s Shuichi?” Kaito asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

 

“I don’t know... I don’t know where anyone is right now” Maki sighed and leaned back in the sofa. “You wanna talk about it?” The purple haired boy asked, leaning his elbow against the sofa.

 

“I keep doing impulsive things for no reason other than they’re the first thing I think of” The brunette smiled weakly to herself. “I know that what I do can hurt people, but sometimes I can’t stop myself... I don’t even know why I’m telling you this” Maki attempted to stand up and walk away, but she was pulled back down by a strong arm.

 

There was suddenly chapped lips pressing against her own and soft hair tickling her chin. How she got herself into any of these situations she’ll never know, but in the end she always gets herself out of them. She forcefully pulled away and pushed his face away with the palm of her hand.

 

“Uh, can I borrow your phone to call Shuichi. He’ll probably be worried” Maki said, not making eye contact with Kaito at all. “I-I’m sorry about that-“

 

“It’s fine, just one impulsive moment after another, don’t do it again” Maki demanded. The mood completely shifted as Kaito rushed away and got his phone.

 

There was a sense of relief when he wasn’t next to her, like she didn’t need to be afraid of those impulses that she dreaded. He returned and handed her his phone, which she quickly searched for Shuichi’s name and began calling him.

 

“Hey man, kind of not the-“

 

“Ichi, baby-“ oh god that sounded trashy “-it’s Maki-“

 

“Maki?! Are you at my place?” He sounded incredibly relieved, which sent a pang of guilt through her body. “Yeah, I’ll wait for you” She said softly, hoping that’d help... maybe she should say something else to cheer him up.

 

“-Would it be cringey for me to say for however long it takes?” Before she could think she was already speaking. She had to work on her spontaneous behaviour.

 

“Very cringey, but I’m glad your okay. I’ll be back soon” Shuichi sighed, he sounded exhausted. She hung up and handed Kaito’s phone back to him. Thankfully he didn’t say anything else and just went downstairs.

 

She waited, god knows how long, for Shuichi to come home. When he finally did, her stomach leaped. She didn’t know whether that was good or bad but it was something at least... actually maybe it was because she’d been drinking on an empty stomach.

 

When the raven haired boy finished locking the door behind him, he honestly looked like he could cry. He dived onto the sofa and embraced Maki in the tightest hug she’d ever received. If she could’ve seen herself right now she would’ve said that she looked like a prostitute.

 

His rapid breaths ghosted over her neck, tickling her skin and making her hairs stand on end. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and took in the scent of his cologne. “Where’d you go?” Shuichi asked as he pulled back, his arms wrapping around her back.

 

“I just walked around for a couple hours. I’m also pretty drunk but that’s because I have no self control” She smiled gently, scared of what he would say next. “You do have self control, you just decide not to use it sometimes” he sighed, disappointedly.

 

“So while I’m drunk, I should probably say this” She took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably underneath his gaze. “What is it?” He asked, stroking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

 

“What can I do about myself?” She asked, licking her lips. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” he replied, uncertain of what she meant.

 

“W-well... I’m too impulsive. Sometimes I just do things for no reason”

 

“Maybe because you’re drunk-“

 

“Shuichi, I went into the bathroom at a bar, by myself and almost took a line of coke, that’s not normal!” She raised her voice but kept a hushed tone.

 

The raven haired boys mouth fell open slightly. He hadn’t expected her to say that. “Maybe you feel like you’re missing something in your life?” He said, furrowing his brow at her. 

 

She raised her eyebrow at him, ever so slightly offended “I’m missing a lot of things in life”. Shuichi nodded to confirm that “Yeah, well maybe that’s the cause”.

 

Maki sighed long and deep before collapsing into his chest. “By the way, what the hell are you wearing?” He asked, a slight growl in his tone. “It’s a corset dress...” she said sleepily, pressing her face into his chest.

 

“Yeah, well a lot of people would’ve ripped that _corset_ _dress_ off if they had the chance...” he murmured, gently brushing his hand through her hair. “Is someone jealous?” She looked up at him, sticking her tongue out childishly.

 

He rolled his eyes and stood up. Suddenly she felt his arms under her own, lifting her up. She complied by wrapping her legs around his waist. She didn’t expect this at all.

 

Shuichi Saihara, ultimate detective, total nerd, carrying her to bed. It was almost comical. She whimpered when he placed her down on the bed. He tossed one of his t-shirts at her, it was definitely big enough to cover her.

 

She quickly undressed herself, slung on his t-shirt and crawled under the covers. It was only then that she realised how tired she was. Shuichi strolled to her side of the bed, folding her clothes and placing them to the side.

 

She heard him shedding his own clothes and putting on a pair of shorts. He grunted as he crawled under the covers next to her. “How can you walk in those things?” He asked as he pointed towards her heels.

 

She shrugged and threw her arm over his chest, placing her head over his heart. “It takes a lot of practice” she giggled. He chuckled and lightly scraped his nails across her back, causing her to purr.

 

The raven haired boy placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, that lingered for a little while longer. “I love you...” he stated. He waited for a moment, expecting a reply.

 

He pulled his head back to look at her face. She was already asleep. Even in sleep she was gorgeous... maybe he loves her a little too much? Is that possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry that this is super late, I took a little break because blah blah blah you don’t need to hear a sob story. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and I’ll try get the next chapter up on Sunday.


	9. 2 Years Ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years ago, Maki and Shuichi shared a drunken weekend together. 
> 
> It was the first in a long line of complications.

Maki sat outside Ryoma’s dorm, the cool air slapping her face; relieving any nervousness she may have had. She’d asked him if he could try and get alcohol for her. He agreed but for a _slightly_ more expensive price.

 

She didn’t mind though, at least would she still get what he’d asked him to. Ryoma was a man of his word, even if she suspected his methods of acquiring said alcohol _may_ be a little violent.

 

She jumped up as the door opened. Ryoma smirked and handed her a rather heavy rucksack. The bottles clanged against each other inside of the bag; she’d have to be careful walking back.

 

“You better not get into anything crazy, or else...” a dark, threatening look appeared on Ryoma’s face. Which surprisingly scared her; she was getting soft.

 

The brunette shrugged and gently threw the bag-strap over her shoulder, hefting the bag around to lean against her back. “The craziest thing I _could_ do is play music too loudly” she smirked.

 

Ryoma rolled his eyes “Not likely...” he said before going back inside. Maki sighed and began to make her way down the pathway towards Shuichi’s dorm.

 

She couldn’t believe it when he asked if she wanted to ‘get away’ for the weekend. By ‘get away’ he meant ‘get totally hammered’. Which she definitely agreed with.

 

He was her best friend and she enjoyed spending time with him, the fact that they were both getting so drunk, that they might need to be rehabilitated, was just an added bonus.

 

She wasn’t crazy about the heat though. It was halfway through summer and the heat was killing her; too warm for a pale skinned girl. As someone who generally enjoyed to stroll around in hoodies and jeans, this temperature wasn’t, at all, accommodating.

 

So, during the summer, she had to settle for t-shirts and shorts. It wasn’t awful but it could be more comfortable. Maki was actually proud of her summer look.

 

Angie had taught her to do some fancier eyeshadow, which she took full advantage of. So each day there was a different colour, different style. It was refreshingly normal.

 

However Maki did regret buying these shorts. Blue ripped shorts, they were nice, she just shouldn’t have paid forty dollars for them. She was also beginning to regret wearing a white t-shirt.

 

The brunette finally stopped at Shuichi’s dorm and attempted to open the door. After a few tries she figured that it was locked with one of those cooky locks that basically bars the door. Well, in any case, the door wasn’t the only entrance.

 

She walked around to the back and spotted Shuichi’s open bedroom window. She then opened the window up further and gripped onto the ledge, hoisting herself up and through the window. She landed, surprisingly, gracefully onto his bed that was set next to the window.

 

The brunette looked up and out of his bedroom door, spotting Shuichi pouting next to the front door. “Why can’t you just use the door?” Shuichi continued to pout.

 

“Because it’s always locked and I know that your window’s probably open” She flashed her eyebrow at him and giggled. The brunette waltzed past him and into the front room, placing her bag down onto the small, two-seater sofa.

 

The best thing about the dorms was that they were each like a mini apartment. She was glad she didn’t have to stay in the old ones, they were a mess of tiny rooms and too many people. She swiftly unzipped the bag and began removing bottles from it.

 

“How much did Ryoma get you?” Shuichi laughed breathily as he looked over her shoulder, peaking at the bags insides. The corner of Maki’s lip curled up, she was determined to have fun, so she would need as much of this stuff as possible.

 

“It’s still pretty light out and it’s eight o’ clock, feels weird doesn’t it?” Shuichi said, pressing his hands into the pockets in his shorts. Shuichi had been beyond casual the entire summer. She couldn’t say the v-neck t-shirt and running shorts didn’t suit him though.

 

Maki smirked devilishly as she stood up straight, looking him up and down. He raised an eyebrow at her, a sign of his confusion. “Can’t believe you’d match outfits with me” she giggled. Shuichi’s eyes widened and he quickly scanned both of their outfits.

 

Both had white shirts, blue shorts and white sneakers. An unbelievable coincidence that only they could’ve pulled off. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and smiled “Well, like I said, it’s eight o’ clock. Wanna get this started?”.

 

Maki pouted and lightly pushed his shoulder “If you end up getting emotional, I’ll kill you”.

 

“Well, that makes a change”

 

“What does?”

 

“Usually you’re all-“ he narrowed his eyes at her “‘do you wanna die?’” He said in the huskiest voice he could muster. Maki’s face began to rapidly heat up “ _Sh_ - _Shut_ _up_!”.

 

Shuichi picked up a small bottle of vodka from the sofa and spun the cap off of it. He bent his head back and downed the bottle as much as he could, his throat bobbing with each gulp.

 

He let out a weak whimper as he placed the cap back onto the now, half full, bottle. “You bought way too much” he sniggered as he pointed towards the bag.

 

She knew that she had. Four small bottles of vodka, two large ones, two bottles of wine and a random bottle of whiskey. The components that led to your stomach needing pumped.

 

“You said that you wanted a weekend away. What better way to fuck off out of here than getting completely sparkled” The brunette smiled charmingly. It was a charm that worked as he blushed lightly and offered her the other half of the bottle.

 

She complied and downed it, just like he had a minute or two before. “What’s going on with you and Kaede anyway?” Maki asked, gently placing the bag to the side and falling down onto the sofa.

 

“She’s psychotic!” Shuichi feigned shock, gripping onto his chest in a hurtful manner. Maki smiled and patted the place next to her, gesturing for him to come sit down. He did so, immediately downing the rest of the vodka that she’d given him.

 

“Yeah, she just kinda says and does things, like go out with Miu and not tell me where she was for an entire week” He shrugged, tossing the bottle to the side.

 

“Ahhhhh, so your plan is to disappear for a weekend with me so that she’ll... get pissed off?” Maki giggled. He’d clearly not thought this through. “No, my plan is to disappear for the weekend, with you, so that I don’t have to speak to her” he smirked.

 

Shuichi groaned as he sat down on the floor, leaning back against the sofa. Meanwhile, Maki threw her legs up onto the sofa, making herself comfortable.

 

They both began drinking, pouring a glass, finishing it, pouring another.

 

It continued like that for a few hours.

 

Watching TV, drinking, until they were so drunk they could barely speak without laughter.

 

Maki pouted and lazily threw her hand over the side of the sofa “I’m starving”. The raven haired boy scratched his neck and bounced up. He spun around, an excited look on his face, like a dog seeing its master after they had been gone for a day.

 

“Can we, like, make food from scratch?!” He exclaimed. Maki nodded and giggled “Sure, what do you have stuff for?”.

 

He held his chin and closed his eyes in contemplation. His eyes lit up when they opened again “My uncle gave me fresh ground beef yesterday, I bet we can make awesome burgers!”.

 

Maki stretched her arms above her head and walked past him, entering the kitchen. The two scavenged through the cupboards and fridge to find anything to cook with. They came up with salt, pepper, and of course, the ground beef.

 

They managed to find burger buns in one of the cupboards, they looked edible so why not try them. They both quickly got to work, spicing the meat then putting it into the oven.

 

Time skipped to half an hour later in almost an instant. Maki found herself laughing at Shuichi’s sad burgers.

 

They moved back into the front room, Maki retaking her position on the sofa and Shuichi laying on the floor. The burger, which he hated to admit, wasn’t inedible. However she was incredibly drunk, which might also be affecting her taste buds.

 

She looked down at Shuichi, who’s face was bent over the plate, leaning on both elbows, munching into the burger. She began laughing at the sight.

 

“So hungry,” he began smacking his lips together before throwing his head to the side “NAM, NAM-“. That was all it took to throw Maki over the edge. She began laughing like never before, her stomach instantly beginning to hurt from the laughter.

 

Shuichi was clearly influenced by her laughing, as he caught the contagion instantly, and began laughing just as intensely.

 

Once the laughing bug eased off they began to doze off into a quick sleep.

 

They honestly didn’t know what had hit them the next morning.

 

Maki groaned as she sat up, holding her head in her hands, she swore she was still drunk. She looked down on the floor to see Shuichi staring up at her with a smug look on his face, his hair sprawled across the carpet, his pearly whites gleaming and charming.

 

“It’s 2pm” He chuckled, rubbing his eyes and stretching his legs out. Maki’s eyes widened, that was definitely not what she was expecting.

 

The brunette glanced to the side of the sofa. They still had four bottles left. One bottle of whiskey, large vodka and two half vodkas. This weekend has already been fun and she had a feeling it was about to get better.

 

“Let’s get buzzed and go out” she smirked. Shuichi sat up and nodded “Yeah, I wanna get changed first though-“

 

“Same, so I’m hijacking your bathroom to do that”

 

“Just don’t... sniff my toothbrush or whatever” a long ‘pffft’ noise escaped Maki’s lips before she burst into laughter. She quickly had to recompose herself, grab her bag and move into the bathroom.

 

She thought she’d change it up slightly today, white cropped hoodie, red shorts and red sneakers, topped off with braids. She figured since she had time, she would do her makeup while she was here.

 

Besides she didn’t have to be anywhere fast.

 

 **1** **Hour** **Later**

 

“Maki, hurry up, I’m hungry as fuck” Shuichi pouted as he stood in the doorway. Maki smiled at herself in the mirror and spun around “How do I look?” She asked. Orange eyeshadow stained her eyelids, just above her freshly drawn cat eyes.

 

“You look hot like always, can we go now?” He asked, lifting the half bottle up to his lips and taking a gulp. “Yeah, just one second” she spun back around to the mirror and pretended to apply something to her face. His comment caught her slightly off guard and she had to stop her own heart from leaping up and out of her throat.

 

She emerged from the bathroom moments later, the two of them instantly leaving. She looked Shuichi up and down as they walked along the pathway, baby blue shirt that lay partly open, sunglasses tucked in the crevice, black denim shorts, blue sneakers.

 

“You could pass for Rantaro but without green hair” Maki giggled, grabbing the bottle from him and taking a swig. Shuichi half smirked and arched an eyebrow “Pffft, nah, he’s better looking”.

 

The brunette rolled her eyes “You don’t give yourself enough credit...”. Shuichi laughed and began walking backwards so that he could look at her while he was talking “You know, that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me”.

 

He smiled brightly, his smile on par with the sun itself. “I mean it idiot” she smiled back, snatching his sunglasses and placing them on her head.

 

 **2** **Hours** **Later**

 

They had no idea what they were doing or why they were doing it. But they were now doing some sort of dance battle in the middle of the dorm pathways.

 

It definitely was not graceful, nor was it any good. It must be hilarious to watch though.

 

Both of their attentions swung to the door that was being opened, Korekiyo walked out, letting out a deep sigh as he did. “Come inside” the long haired boy gestured towards his dorm and the pair complied, skipping into his dorm room.

 

Shuichi stopped and spun on his heel, a goofy grin on his face “Ladies first”. Maki giggled and stumbled forward “What a gentleman~” she sang.

 

Korekiyo rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him. “Go through there, living room is under construction; walls are getting painted” The long haired boy informed them.

 

The two shrugged and stumbled through to the bedroom, taking long swigs of their bottle of vodka. Shuichi looked around the room, his eyes widening at the sight of the ropes hanging over a rack.

 

“Oh my god, he’s gonna make us do some kinky shit” Shuichi laughed breathlessly as he pointed towards the rope. Maki began to mimic his laugh and fell into his chest “Stop I’m gonna end up pissing myself”.

 

“Better that than whatever he’s offering” Shuichi said, causing Maki to burst into a wheezier laughing fit. Korekiyo slowly entered the room and leant back against the wall. “Does Kaede know you’re.... partying?” Korekiyo circled his finger towards Shuichi and Maki.

 

Shuichi shrugged and hugged Maki “She probably doesn’t even care” he laughed sheepishly. Korekiyo nodded his head and pulled his phone out. “Well I’ll just let her know you’re here, I think she’s been trying to call you” the long haired boy sighed as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Shuichi gripped onto his hair and bounced up onto the floor, spinning around to face Maki. “What am I gonna do? She’s gonna kill me!” He yelled quietly. Maki looked around the room.

 

They needed a plan and fast, but luckily there was the perfect one right in front of her.

 

Maki glanced out the window, seeing how high the drop was. “Okay, open the window and I’ll tie rope onto the bed, we’ll climb out” she said excitedly as she grabbed a rope from the rack.

 

Shuichi began snapping his fingers at her “That’s brilliant!”. The raven haired boy got to work opening the window; finding it hard to open as he was very drunk. Maki tied the rope to the bed post, tossing it out of the window so they could climb down.

 

Shuichi climbed down first and threw her a thumbs up before spreading his arms out in preparation to catch her. Maki began fearlessly making her way down the rope and falling into the detective’s arms. Shuichi placed her down and the two sprinted out of the backyard.

 

The pair sprinted down the pathway, laughing and taking sips from their bottle the whole way. They were aiming to make it to the diner that was located on campus, they could certainly use some food.

 

Maki had no clue what happened after they reached the diner, she was pretty sure she blacked out because by the time they were leaving the diner, it was beginning to get dark outside.

 

“Where to sugar boo~?” Shuichi slurred, stumbling sideways, bottle of vodka in hand. “Let’s got for a walk, we gotta talk... but not really I just didn’t have anything to rhyme” she giggled, snapping her fingers back at him.

 

They strolled around until they came across the fountain outside the school entrance.

 

“Can you imagine if you were to just fall into that thing?” Maki said as she sat down on its edge. Shuichi flashed his eyebrows and downed the final contents of the bottle “Why don’t I just jump in!” He yelled as he jumped in the fountain, water splashing everywhere.

 

“What’re you doing? Ms Kiri’s gonna be out here yelling” Maki laughed, the sight of her friend soaked being absolutely hilarious. The raven haired boy wiped the water off of his face, his hair sticking down onto it.

 

“C’mon, come in” he smirked. Maki recoiled and pouted at him “‘The hell I am”. Shuichi rolled his eyes “Fine I’ll just make you then”. Shuichi leaned forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her into the water. She squealed as she was pulled into the freezing water.

 

Maki laughed and began splashing water at him, he did the same back. This time Shuichi splashed water from the spurting part of the fountain at her. “Shuichi what the hell...” Maki turned away, hiding her smile and pretending she was hurt.

 

Shuichi widened his eyes “Oh shit, sorry, are you okay?” he reached out towards he to make sure she was okay. Maki spun around and began splashing him with more water, laughing uncontrollably as she did so.

 

They both stopped as they began to hear something. Maki raised a finger to her lips, gesturing for him to stay quiet. They began to hear Whitney Houston songs blasting through the window

 

Both of them began to mouth the words to the song ‘I wanna dance with somebody’. Hearing the music grow louder both of them began to dance in the fountain, huge grins plastered onto their faces.

 

Maki could say, for the first time in her life, she felt completely happy, satisfied even. This was the way her life should be going. Every weekend, something like this should happen; it would keep her grounded for a while.

 

Although as she danced and laughed with her friend, she felt her cheeks flush when she looked at his face. He looked at her like no one else had ever. A loving, admiration towards her as well as a joyful smile in seeing her being happy.

 

She felt the same way.

 

After a while they plodded back to Shuichi’s dorm room, both completely soaked, the water dripping from their clothes and onto the ground.

 

They began playfully pushing each other as they walked, taking selfies to remember their magical night together.

 

When they got inside, Maki sprinted for her bag to get a chance of clothes. Her makeup had began to drip down her face, which had to be removed with the highest quality wipes from a convenient store.

 

“Can I get changed in here?” Shuichi asked as he pulled shorts and a t-shirt out of his drawers. “How about you face that way and I’ll face this way, that way we can keep each other company and it’s totally not weird” Maki smiled. Shuichi nodded in agreement with her.

 

Both of them faced in opposite directions as they stripped and got changed, although both were tempted to sneak a peak...

 

Maki turned her head slightly, as she caught a glimpse of Shuichi’s bare ass and thighs, she turned her head back away, completely embarrassed.

 

Shuichi turned his head slightly and caught Maki unclipping her bra, revealing her slender body and sharp shoulder blades. He turned his head back as he fiddled with the button on his shorts, he was too drunk for this.

 

Both of them fell lazily onto the bed, one after another. It was time for the main event, the whiskey. Both of them began drinking it. Taking turns of taking drinks from the bottle.

 

“Do you think we’ll stay friends? Like outside of school” Maki sighed, rubbing her eyes. Shuichi sighed “I hope so, you’re a lot of fun to be around” he chuckled.

 

“Maki...” he rolled his head to the side to meet hers.

 

“Shuichi...” she said back, smiling softly.

 

“I know you think you love Kaito, and that’s whatever right but....” he trailed off, his hand wandering over the bedsheet. “What?” She asked, still smiling

 

“I-I... I love you” he cleared his throat, uncertain of what he just said. Maki was slightly taken aback, not shocked, but pleased.

 

“I love you too...” she smiled brightly “even if you can be an asshole”. Shuichi pouted and averted his gaze “Says you...” he said moodily.

 

He set his eyes back on her, causing her to awkwardly flick her eyes away from him. “What?” He chuckled lowly.

 

She reached her hand down, intertwining her hand with his “You know you’re my best friend right?” She half smiled at him.

 

He nodded and nuzzled his head further into the pillow. “I don’t know if it’s the booze talking but I wanna drink more” he laughed. Maki giggled and pressed a piece of hair behind her ear “Yeah, well I’m far too tired now”.

 

Shuichi nodded and ushered her to cuddle up next to him. She complied and rested her head on his arm, falling into a sleep.

 

Now, two years later, she slept in the same position.

 

No longer just friends, finally something more. It was her dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not uploading, u know how it is. Also this chapter is just kinda self indulgent but I hope you all enjoyed reading anyway.


	10. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the story... wait what the hells going on?

Maki woke up with the worst hangover she’s ever had in her life. Well that’s a lie this isn’t the worst one, but it’s pretty up there! 

She was thankful to be in Shuichi’s house, even if she didn’t really plan on coming back here last night. Shuichi’s house was a place of pampering for her, he did everything and she did almost nothing... well she cleaned because he was hopeless at it. 

She began stretching her limbs out, nothing abnormal. However when she tried to pull her arms down, only one retracted to her side. That was definitely weird. 

She looked up to see her right hand handcuffed to the bedpost. She began frantically looking around, Shuichi wasn’t here but she could hear someone outside. She was also still in his house which meant she couldn’t have been in any real danger. 

Somehow that just pissed her off more.

“SSHHUUUIICHI!” She yelled as loud as she could from her confines. The boy in question came calmly walking into the room as if nothing was strange. He began smiling which only made her pout in anger.

“Why the hell am I chained up?” She said through her pout. “Your punishment for last night” he grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled seductively and snaked her hand down his arm “There’s other ways of making it up to you~”. 

He chuckled and grabbed her wrist “But this way is a lot funnier for myself”. She rolled her eyes and sat up in the bed, her hand dangling from the metal cuff “So I’m stuck like this till you’re satisfied? How am I supposed to do anything?” The brunette growled. 

“Actually I’m going out, Kokichi and Kaito are gone for the weekend too. So I asked Rantaro to help you out” He smirked wider. 

“What? Are you gonna go spend the day with your side bitches?” 

“Precisely, side bitches need love too. I might replace you with one of them” he chuckled. Shuichi stood up and ran his hand through his hair “Well I better be going then-“

“I don’t even get a goodbye kiss” she overdramatised a pout. “No physical contact until you’ve learned your lesson” The raven haired boy chuckled again “See you tonight love~”.

Now she was alone... 

Waiting for Rantaro to appear and feed her... 

This sucked. 

There was literally nothing she could do that would make this situation any better. 

She glanced towards her phone and checked the time. 2pm... if it was only until the evening then she might survive. 

She couldn’t wrap her head around it though. Her boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara, the most kind and supportive human she’d ever met, had her right arm handcuffed to the bed post, literally holding her hostage until he got home. 

Now, their mutual friend Rantaro was coming over to look after her whilst she couldn’t do anything on her own. 

Truly one of the worst days of her life. 

Luckily, she was left handed, which meant she wasn’t entirely helpless. The brunette grabbed her phone that was lazily tossed onto the covers the night before. 

She quickly searched for Shuichi’s number, immediately calling him. “Hey, do you-“ 

“Listen, I love you and all the kind things you do, please untie me” 

“Maki, I’m literally still upstairs, and no, I’m not gonna untie you. Rantaro’s only coming over to bring you food and something to drink until tonight” 

“What the hell am I supposed to do all day?!” 

“Figure it out” He sniggered before hanging up the phone. 

In a slight rage, she tossed her phone to the bottom of the bed, way out of her reach. Maki threw her head back, hitting it off of the headboard. She sighed and grabbed the remote, turning the tv on. 

She heard the door closing upstairs, meaning that Shuichi had just left. She glanced down at her phone that had just beamed at a notification. The brunette regretted throwing it down there now. 

She wriggled her foot down until it was on top of her phone, then slowly manoeuvring it up the bed and into the reach of her left hand. 

She smiled triumphantly as she grabbed her phone. “Fine, I’ll play your game Shuichi...” she smirked as she relaxed herself to watch a movie. “Pfffff, this’ll be a piece of cake...” she cackled. 

2 Hours Later 

Shuichi covered his mouth with a yawn as he walked through the overcrowded shopping mall. Originally he’d only came to get himself some new clothes and shoes.... but then he saw something he knew Maki would like. 

And then he kept seeing those things. 

So now, after he had bought his own things, he was waltzing around, buying his girlfriend, of whom he was a little mad at, brand new clothes to change into. 

Was he insane? Probably at this point. 

Strangely, there was a neon lit store that caught his eye. He couldn’t say he’d ever seen it before and by god was it raunchy as hell inside. Even the men’s stuff would take a women’s breath away. 

There was various male stripper kits ranging from the collar & cuffs to a fireman’s uniform. Although he didn’t know if he wanted to spent forty dollars to look like a fireman for a night. 

The oddest thing on the men’s side was that there was a whole section for men’s swimwear. Apparently women thought it was ‘sexy’ that they could see how toned their muscles were beneath the tight fabric. 

The raven haired boy picked up a pair of plain black swimming tights... was it bad that he actually liked these? It wasn’t weird was it...? 

Before answering his own question he picked out his size and tossed it over his arm. He could always bring it back or just toss them out. 

When he strolled over to the women’s side the immediately grabbed one that he knew he loved instantly. It was named a fence net bodysuit... he wasn’t sure what that meant but he knew he liked it. 

Was it bad that he wanted to get this for Maki? Was that a weird thing to do? He immediately pulled his phone out and began calling Rantaro. 

“Hey what’s-“

“Is it weird to buy your girlfriend lingerie?” 

“No? When are you gonna-“

“‘Kay, thanks, bye” he said before hanging up. Shuichi picked out what he knew to be Maki’s size and skipped off to the cashier. 

 

1 Hour Later 

Maki was definitely reaching her limits. She’d drank two bottles of water, ate an entire bar of chocolate and was now divulging in cupcakes that Rantaro had brought earlier. 

She highly doubted she would last another two hours. Luckily Rantaro had untied her earlier so that she could shower, she was sure Shuichi would agree to those terms. 

Instagram had bored her and now so did the shitty movie named ‘Flavours of Youth’ that Netflix had recommended to her. 

Her hand absentmindedly trailed over Shuichi’s side of the bed. Did she miss him? No she couldn’t, it’s only been a few hours... but he must be mad from last night... 

She sighed and leaned her head back. Maybe she’d gone too far. Just maybe she shouldn’t have done anything that she did. He didn’t deserve it. 

She picked up her phone and called him again.

“I already said-“

“That’s not what I’m calling for” she giggled. She heard his breath hitch on the other end “What’s going on then?” he said lightly.

“I’m calling to apologise... I’m sorry for being so hard to handle. I guess I just don’t know what I’m doing myself...” she admitted breathlessly.

“I’ll be home soon, I’m just buying groceries. The key’s under the bed at your side” He chuckled. She smiled to herself and heaved herself over to grab at the small silver item on the carpet. 

“See you soon ‘Ichi...” she smiled as she hung up. 

30 mins later 

There was no better relief than unchaining herself. It was literally the best thing she’d ever done in life. 

If unchaining yourself was heroine she was definitely addicted. There was no better feeling then sprawling her entire body out across the bed after being half tied to the bed. 

She heard the door open upstairs and a few hurried footsteps coming inwards. Within moments Shuichi crashed through the bedroom door and onto the bed, smothering her under his own body. 

She giggled when he began sprinkling kisses across her face and he smiled happily. 

“You’re so corny...” she giggled, gently running her hand through his hair. “I know... oh-“ he sat up quickly “I bought you some stuff while I was out, it’s upstairs”. 

“Will I like it?” She smirked, sitting up and placing her hands on his shoulders. “Well, I sure as hell do” he said huskily as he kissed her again.

“What’re we still sitting here for then?” The brunette said, slipping herself onto his lap. They both sat there, exchanging kisses and brushing their hands through each other’s hair. 

“I- I love you... and I don’t know what to do about it...” Maki whimpered, her face inches away from his, her hand gently pushing on his chest. 

“I love you too... so just accept it” he whispered, enjoying the closeness between the two, after the strange day. 

“Do you think that’s what you were missing? Accepting that?” He sighed, thumbing her cheek and staring into her crimson eyes. 

“Yeah...it’s all just weird to me. I’m not used to being treated like this by anyone...” She chuckled, her hand gliding over his t-shirt, ruffling the soft fabric and scratching at the skin through the cotton. 

“Yeah, well it’s not everyday a guy wants to give you his undivided love and attention huh?” He said snidely, a mischievous smile gracing his lips. 

“I think I loved you for a few years...” Shuichi said quietly. 

...

“I knew that” she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not uploading but this is the finale. I just kinda wanted to wrap the story up but with exams coming up it’s been a stressful time. 
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed and idk if any of you have read my bnha fic ‘dorm life’ but I’m thinking of doing a danganronpa version so let me know what you think of that. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who started another saiharu fic coz I’m trash. 
> 
> Anyways I’m actually really into this so hopefully I’ll upload every Sunday. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed reading, I’m gonna actually stuck with this series for once.


End file.
